Their Words
by LittleTiger488
Summary: From rags to riches, the Warners are settling into royal life, but with many unanswered questions. When Yakko stumbles across the last remaining links to their early childhoods they’ll learn about who they were from the words of those who mattered most…
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Warners, or any other characters/ideas from Animaniacs or The Warner Bros. Studio. I am not writing this for profit, just for fun. It's a cartoon, let's not take it too seriously._

_**Author's Note:** This story takes place after the movie Wakko's Wish. Some details pertaining to the actual movie have been altered with a creative license on my part to make this story make more sense and run smoother. Long story short: I know what happened in Wakko's Wish. I've seen the movie plenty of times to have the songs practically memorized. If I changed something it was for a reason, not because I didn't know so please, pretty please, keep your fan-crazed trivia to yourself. I don't take requests so don't ask. If you enjoy it, thank you for reading, if you don't, feel free to stop reading at any time. Constructive criticism on my writing style, form, and basic English language knowledge is very much encouraged and highly appreciated._

_I thank my beta readers The Middle Warner Sibling, and DancesWithCorpses for giving me feedback and correcting all my mistakes._

_To avoid any misconception, there will be flashbacks and flashforwards throughout this story. _

_(-) indicates a scene change while (xxx) indicates a change of past to present or vice versa. Personally I would have preferred other ways to do this, but this site is anti-fun keyboard characters.  
_

* * *

"**Their Words"**  
An Animaniacs Fanfic by Littletiger488_  
_

Prologue

"Yakko! He ATE my hairbrush!"

"Only after she tried to use it on me!"

"You can't be allergic to grooming!"

"I can try!"

Yakko sighed. Give them an entire kingdom to rule over and something's still wouldn't change. The oldest of the three decided to just ignore his brother and sister for the moment. His nose would stay buried in the text until he finished these last few pages whether they liked it or not. He really wanted to catch up on his reading, especially after basking in the sheer magnitude of the castle's private library. Besides, Wakko and Dot didn't need him for everything; they certainly were capable of resolving their differences all on their own.

_CRASH  
_  
Oookay, maybe not…

Yakko's brow knit together in slight frustration as he slammed his book shut. Setting the novel down on the thick window ledge he was perched on, Yakko reluctantly left his favorite reading spot to go try and keep the peace in the castle. He really liked that ledge. The window in the throne room had a beautiful view of Acme Falls and he could feel the cool mist from the rushing water if he kept it open. It was calm and peaceful and the perfect spot for reading. Course he could sit anywhere in the castle and still be able to hear his younger siblings. Dot had a voice she could certainly project as loud as she pleased, and there was simply no escaping Wakko's gargantuan belches.

Though the Warner siblings had only recently been officially inducted as the supreme rulers of Warnerstock, it didn't take long for the formerly homeless orphans to get used to palace living. Yakko wasn't surprised. Going from starving and freezing to being properly fed and spending your nights on an overly sized, overly stuffed, mattress was not an incredibly difficult transition. You would certainly never find him complaining about the perks of royal life.

Following the sounds of his siblings' quarrel down the great hallway leading to the grand staircase, Yakko could tell they were running around the open ballroom. The space was huge and judging by their echoing voices reverberating off the stained glass windows, that's exactly where they were. As he passed the end of the hall his gaze subconsciously turned to the mantle in the center overlooking the large ballroom that the stairs lead to. He was convinced that he was incapable of walking past the mantle without his eyes catching the gleam of the golden frame that held the gigantic painted portrait.

The thirteen-year-old prince slowed to a stop and stared up at the painting, much like he always did when he found himself in this hall. His eyes panned over the details, having memorized almost every brush stroke.

He remembered the first time after their exile that he and his siblings saw the painting and had wondered if they would ever be able to fill such large shoes.

But while Yakko was more than slightly worried how well three children would actually do leading the kingdom, he was pleasantly surprised at how serious he and his brother and sister took their duties. Having spent a great deal of their young lives living amongst the peasants themselves, the Warner trio honestly cared for their people's well being. Perhaps they were much more mature for their ages than Yakko had given them credit for.

"Wakko, you butt, give it back!" Dot shouted at her brother as they ran up the stairs past Yakko, Wakko holding his sister's tiara just out of her reach.

Then again…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Discovery

The oldest Warner brother sighed contently as he slipped the book back into its space on the old oak shelf amongst its kin. It had been a good read and the story was still fresh in his mind, sending pleasant waves of inspiration through his veins. Someday he too wished to write something so profound. At the moment though, he'd be happy to just find another good book to lose himself in.

Yakko stepped back to survey the mountain of literature before him. What a beautiful sight indeed. He wondered if he'd ever be able to read everything in the palace library. He could certainly put forth the effort though. But he would take his time, immersing himself in each text, giving them each the same amount of respect and attention. Running out of books to read would be a shame anyway.

Even when he and his family were out on the streets Yakko would try to find something, be it a newspaper or random flyers, anything to expand his mind and sharpen his thought process. Reading did just that, increasing his vocabulary and intellect. He viewed intelligence and knowledge of the world around you to be extremely important and vital to living. If anything, he knew that the wit and intelligence he gained from reading would propel him farther in life, especially since being able to read was a luxury in the current time period.

His dark eyes scanned the many shelves, looking for one to leap off its perch and into his awaiting gloves, insisting that it be read. He moved from case to case, running his hands over the hard leather bindings, trying to absorb their stories through osmosis.

He glanced out the large bay window in the library, the crescent moon rising to its full potential. He had tucked Dot in an hour ago, and Wakko would probably be off to bed soon as well.

Perhaps just a short light read for the night and then he too would go to sleep. Yakko skimmed over the various books, mouthing the titles, pausing every few seconds to ponder their meaning. Eventually though his eyes fell on a thin, deep, crimson spine, faded and worn from handling, but smooth to the touch. It was on the shelf just above his eye-level. Unlike many of the books that shared its oak home, this one was lacking a title that would have usually been scrawled across the center fold.

Curious, Yakko wrapped his fingers around the book, tugging it from its confinement amongst the rest. But instead of smoothly slipping away from the other books, this one appeared to be stuck. Raising an eyebrow, the prince pulled a little harder, and harder some more, fearing he might very well pull the whole shelf down if he wasn't careful.

_-Click-_

Yakko's sensitive ears perked at the precarious noise. Had he ripped the book? No, the sound was different to that of tearing pages. Almost like an unlatching lock.

The book had only extended a few inches from the others, still refusing to relinquish its spot on the self. Confused, Yakko tried once again to pull it down, starting slightly when the entire case moved. He quickly let go of the binding and stepped back, ready to dive out of the way of the falling books.

But nothing happened. Had he imagined the shelf moving? He reached out to touch it and it creaked as he pushed it back into place, the book sliding back and the questionable click sounding once more.

A shiver ran up Yakko's spine making the end of his tail frizz slightly. What had he just found? Reaching up to pull on the book again, it mirrored its past actions and the Warner continued to pull. Old rusting hinges protested loudly as the book case slowly swung open like a door.

Yakko, adrenaline pumping, craned his neck to the side, peering behind the shelf. He tilted his head in wonder as he opened the case wider, stepping inside the dark, musty space.

His red nose wrinkled from the heavy dust that was stirred up by his presence. He squinted through the haze, his eyes panning over the length of the small room.

It was by far the smallest room in the palace, even going as far as being diminutive to their closets. A small window was at the opposite end, moonlight trying unsuccessfully to break through the thick grime coating the glass. Dust particles danced in the tiny bit of light that spilled into the room from the library torches. The light splashed against the unpolished wooden floor, creeping up and landing on the only article of furniture in the small room.

A writing desk.

Briefly looking back over his shoulder, Yakko pushed the bookcase open as far as it would go, letting more light in. His pristine white paws padded softly against the floor as he entered the space, kicking up more dust that clung to his clothes in the process.

Coughing slightly, his airways being assaulted by the thick air in the room, Yakko walked up to the desk, his shadow looming over it. He stared down at the surface, gingerly moving aside the blank pieces of parchment, disturbing the inch of dust that had mounted on top, causing him to sneeze.

He waved away the tornado of filth, blinking his eyes a few times to clear them. Returning his gaze to the table top, he picked up the long, frilled quill resting on top of the paper, gently brushing his fingertips against the old feathers. He set it back down beside the inkwell, having long been dried up.

As Yakko observed the objects on the desk, he noticed the center drawer was slightly ajar. Sliding the wooden frame open a little more, he glanced at the contents.

Amongst the various pieces of parchment, some folded into letters with broken old wax seals, others open and showing signs of creases where they were once handled often, he found a small book, crimson-colored like the one on the shelf. Yakko scooped it out of the drawer and looked it over.

Smearing away the dust, Yakko marveled at the beautiful engravings on the leather binding, twisting vines and flowers cascading over the surface. Thin teal and magenta ribbons sprung from the folded pages, marking specific pages that at one time must have been significant. A thick, faded violet ribbon tied the book together, pulled into a delicate bow at the seams.

Flipping the book over to the front, hoping to find a title, Yakko wiped away a bit more dust, revealing the curvy golden manuscript burned into the center of the book's cover.

_Adela_

Yakko felt his hands starts to tremble as his eyes panned over the name several more times before he allowed them to blink. The oldest Warner slowly licked his chap lips, swallowing hard to push the forming lump down his throat.

The name rang in his brain, echoing loudly and bouncing off the walls of his subconscious. It burrowed deeply into some corner of him that had been lost, how or why he just couldn't recall. But he knew the name…

It was one of the names right bellow his own on the birth certificate Dr. ScratchnSniff had found for him.

Adela Warner…

It was then that Yakko realized he hadn't taken a breath since he had read the name. Exhaling all at once, the prince felt slightly light headed, one of his hands reaching out to grab the back of the old wooden desk chair, pulling it out to sit down. A billow of dust swirled around the small room as he did so, some of it getting into his eyes.

He rubbed his irritated sight, setting the book down on the desk as his vision cleared. He coughed from the sudden intake of dust; he couldn't stay in this room much longer. His lungs were reprimanding him with a slight wheeze.

Still reeling at his discovery, Yakko relented and stood up, exiting the room while still coughing. His throat was dry and his eyes burning. Stepping back into the torch lit library, Yakko jumped at the sound of the old grandfather clock, chiming loudly as it announced midnight.

Realizing he stayed up much too late, Yakko glanced once more into the tiny room before closing the book case. Whatever secrets he had just stumbled upon would have to wait till morning.

-

Dawn came too early for Yakko after a night of restless tossing and turning. His mind refused to let him sleep, thinking nonstop and as fast as his mouth moved sometimes. Thoughts that were too deep if he expected to fall asleep, which didn't happen until the very early hours of the morning.

His mind kept returning to his find. Thinking long and hard on it only made his curiosity scream at him to return to the book. Groggy and heavy with exhaustion, Yakko wasn't sure his finding of the room behind the bookcase even took place. It all seemed too mystical, too fantasy-esque, to have been real. Had he simply dreamed it?

The young prince rolled over in his large bed, hugging his blanket closer to him and burying his white face into his satin pillow to escape the sunlight peaking through his drapes. After deciding that it had all been a dream, his mind was content to skip breakfast and catch up on lost sleep. But as he started to drift off, the song of the morning lark lulling him back to the world of dreams, his chamber door squeaked slightly as it was pushed open.

The youngest of the Warner siblings stepped into the room cautiously, her white furred paws standing out from the deep purple carpet. Still in her powder pink silk night gown that stopped just above her ankles, Dot glanced around the room; her gaze falling on the lump curled up in the center of the king sized bed. Looking behind her, she motioned for her other brother to follow her.

Wakko, still in his own light blue pajamas and looking less awake than his bright eyed sister, was yawning and scratching his head under his signature cap. He followed at a much slower pace as Dot scampered up to the side of Yakko's bed, standing up on the very tips of her toes to peak over the side at her dozing brother.

"Is he sick?" Wakko asked stretching the stiffness that sleep had smeared over his muscles.

"Don't think so…" Dot answered, pulling herself up onto the downy mattress and crawling over to Yakko, whose ears were twitching at the sounds of his siblings.

Yakko was always the first one up, and ironically, usually the last one to fall asleep. His internal alarm clock was very good at waking him up early, having been seasoned into doing so from years of waking up at the crack of dawn to care for his ailing sister and prepare meager meals for the three of them. It was all second nature for the oldest. Even now when they had an entire cooking staff to feed them, Yakko still didn't sleep in. He would always start the mornings by waking his siblings so they could walk together to the kitchen and eat breakfast.

When Yakko had failed to wake her up, instead being stirred by the sounds of morning wildlife, Dot was curious as to why her brother had been unsuccessful in his morning ritual. Yakko, though spontaneous and random in his speech and thoughts, was very much a boy who stuck to his routine patterns, a trait he picked up quickly after the responsibility of being the oldest and only caretaker of his siblings was thrust upon him. She had quickly dashed across the hall to her other brother's room to see if he too had been denied a wakeup call.

Course, unlike Dot, Wakko slept like rock and would more than likely sleep until noon each day if Yakko didn't wake him. But upon being woken up, the other Warner brother was a bit confused that it was his sister's face that greeted him this morning.

Reaching her brother's side, Dot tilted her head to the side, mirroring Yakko's position and pressing her nose to his. "Yakko… are you sleeping?" she whispered loudly.

The eldest opened one heavy eye lid and stared at his inquisitive sibling, her large eyes looking into his and her long tail swishing back and forth behind her. "No Dot, I'm water skiing…"

"I had a dream like that once, but the lake was made of chocolate…" Wakko commented, pulling himself up onto the enormous bed, slipping on the silk sheets, but succeeding on the second try.

"I thought I told you to stop drinking Scratchy Cola before bed?" Yakko yawned, looking over at his brother. His gaze returned to Dot though when she started to poke his shoulder incessantly. He stared at her for a minute and she stared back before grinning widely, refusing to stop her onslaught. He smirked and in one quick swoop, pulled her down onto the bed, dragging her under the covers as she shrieked and giggled.

"You've woken the troll; you're now doomed to suffer his wrath!" Yakko announced, lowering his voice to fit the part. Dot screamed louder as he started to tickle her sides.

Suddenly much more awake, Wakko smiled, his tongue poking out the side of his mouth in its usual manner. He pounced on the lump of sibling under the covers, causing Dot to shriek more and Yakko to attempt to pull his brother under the sea of satin and silk as well.

Their rough housing was brought to an abrupt halt at the familiar sound of someone clearing their throat. The three paused and Yakko tossed the covers off of them, revealing the sight of a tall, lengthy badger standing at the foot of the bed. His beady dark eyes narrowed in a disapproving glare.

The badger sighed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. "Your majesties, it's almost a quarter after nine! Were you planning on staying in bed all day?"

The three siblings shook their heads, breathing hard and trying to get over their giggle fits. "Sorry Lance, accidently slept in…" Yakko responded with a smirk after swallowing enough air to get the words out.

Lance shook his head in condemnation as he turned to leave the room. "This is not proper conduct, my lord. Honestly, the examples you're setting… what must the kingdom think…" the chamberlain muttered on his way out.

Wakko pushed his hat up out of his eyes, askew from the rough housing, waited until the badger was out of earshot to comment, "Designated fun killer…"

"He came with the castle," Yakko said, plopping back down against his pillow.

Lance was a member of the royal court and self-appointed advisor to the siblings, and rather tall for a badger with an unsettling underfed appearance. He had long bony fingers that made Yakko shiver whenever the man curled them around his slim shoulders. His narcissistic and obsessive compulsive personality were a dangerous combination, and often put the children in foul moods after having to sit through his lectures and reprimanding. Lance deemed it his job to not only teach the orphans proper etiquette for royal living, but also to make sure they didn't "embarrass" the kingdom. But in the sibling's opinion, Lance's expectations were impossible and rather ridiculous. Yakko was quite certain Lance didn't approve of three children running Warnerstock, even if they were royal blood and were doing a rather good job of it. But the cranky badger was, if not anything else, amusing and fun to annoy.

Dot giggled and settled down to curl up next to Yakko, wrapping her short arms around one of his longer ones.

"Why are you still in bed?" she asked, nuzzling his arm.

"Tiiiired…" Yakko's response melted into a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep…"

"How come?" Wakko interjected, lying down on the pillow on the other side of Yakko.

"Guess I just had weird dreams," the oldest brother responded, gently petting one of Wakko's soft velvety ears, his other arm slipping from Dot's grip to wrap around her shoulders, her arms encircling his chest instead .

Ignoring their advisor's displeasure to their actions, the three spent the next hour just lying in Yakko's bed, chatting about nonsense and playing "I Spy" for a good portion of the morning until they ran out of objects in the room to describe. The brothers and sister never passed up a chance to lay around in this manner and just talk, strengthening their already unbreakable bond. All three, though vastly different in almost every way possible, agreed on one thing.

Above all else, their siblings came first.

Later that afternoon, Yakko sighed as he removed the heavy golden crown from atop his head. It still didn't fit quite right and slid down in front of his eyes every few minutes. He was certain a bruise was forming on the bridge of his muzzle from the many times it landed there. One of the waiting maids insisted that he would grow into it soon, that he looked very mature wearing it, but it still annoyed him.

He set the shimmering symbol of his royalty down on the velvet pillow made specifically for it, right in the center of the two other pillows that held his siblings' crowns. They had appeased Lance by attending the most mind-numbingly boring council meeting of all time. The young prince was sure it was punishment for staying in bed with his siblings until noon. Why the badger insisted they always wear their robes and those heavy crowns to those sorts of trivial procedures he didn't know. Lance would blabber on and on about tradition this and tradition that, but Yakko was close to making up his own tradition, one that involved honey and his cranky advisor's shampoo bottle.

Now though, he was free from any more duties for the day except making sure he and his siblings appeared at dinner. Wakko and Dot had already dispersed around the castle to amuse themselves with their own personal quiet time. Yakko had a pretty good guess as to where each of them was. While Wakko enjoyed spending his free hours in the palace stables, running, jumping around, and burning off all his excess energy, Dot was probably exploring the trunks of old clothes a few of the chamber maids had found for her. His sister could spend hours in front of her full length mirror playing dress up in the old gowns that she wouldn't fit into for quite a few years.

That was fine with Yakko. There were plenty of stable hands to watch over his brother and ladies in waiting to care for Dot. It was as good a time as any to retire to his sanctuary: the library.

On his way to his favorite room in the castle, Yakko's mind skipped back to his restless night and the urges that kept tugging at his subconscious. It took him a minute to remember the dream about the room behind the bookcase.

Or had it been a dream?

When he entered the library Yakko's eyes instantly fell on the bookcase in question. He felt silly as he walked up to it, his eyes scanning the shelf for a book that a good portion of him believed was only a fantasy.

But no… there it was. The crimson binding stared right back at him from its perch just above his eye-level right in the center of the shelf.

More details of the night flooded back to him, details too vivid and precise to be from a dream. He reached up, pulling the book out of its place, unlatching the bookcase from its lock. It hadn't been a dream, he excitedly thought as he pulled the case away from the wall. It had been real.

The corners of his mouth turned upward into an elated grin as he stepped into the small room, his eyes falling on the worn desk against the wall.

The room was bathed in a dim, warm golden glow, the sunlight failing just as much as the moonlight had when trying to break through the dusty window pane. Yakko stepped into the uncomfortably warm room, noting the poor circulation of air and the musty smell. It had to have been many years since it was opened before last night.

He followed the footsteps he had made in the dusty floor the evening before, walking over to the desk and smiling down at very book that had his mind reeling all night.

The prince lifted the manuscript, smiling wider as his eyes scanned the name across the front. It had to be his mother's, it just had to be. The possibilities of that had Yakko's heart beating wildly. He had been told that so much of his family's history had been lost in the revolt. The fact that he held in his hands a potential link to his past made the young teen want to leap for pure joy.

Clutching the small book tightly in his gloved hands, Yakko retreated out of the musty room, remembering the dust's assault against his lungs and preferring to explore his new treasure elsewhere. He crossed the hall to the throne room, hopping up onto his favorite window ledge, pushing the window open just slightly to feel the cool breeze from the waterfall.

He settled back against the stone wall, one knee propped up, and the other leg dangling off the ledge. Yakko blew away the remaining dust that his gloves hadn't wiped off the book. He wondered what the slim text contained as he gingerly tugged at the ribbon holding the binding together. Setting the violet cloth aside, Yakko carefully opened the old leather cover, cringing at the sound of aged crinkling paper. He prayed it wouldn't crumble into dust before he could see any of it.

The yellowed parchment stayed intact though and Yakko held his breath as his eyes scanned the short message scrawled across the first page:

_My dearest daughter,_

_I apologize for the fact that things did not go exactly as we planned for you, but I am incredibly proud of how you are handling the situation. Your father is only trying to do what he believes is best for you, but I for one know how much you loved your home and can only imagine how much it must hurt to leave it. Know that I am hurting too. You are strong, Adela, and if I did not believe that you could persevere through these hard times and this difficult decision I would not have supported sending you to Warnerstock. I kept a journal when I was your age and thought perhaps this one would keep you company during the lonely nights. Stay safe, my love._

Yakko turned the page, being careful of the delicate paper as his eyes drank in the details of the inked words, admiring each stroke, curve, and dip to the letters. The penmanship changed on the next page, the date scribbled in the corner, dating back to two years before his birthday. He leaned closer to the pages, his mind absorbing each detail like a sponge. His eyes were so enthusiastic to read the next word he found himself having to forcibly read slower as to not miss anything. Engrossed in the words, lost in the story, Yakko let his mind wander, let the words take him to the time and place the journal entries were written in.

_--And so I find myself alone amongst many people. People who know my name, but I know not theirs. It is late and though I should probably be asleep I can't bring myself to relax and this carriage seems to grow smaller and more confining with each mile. I'll be arriving in Warnerstock mid morning tomorrow_ _where I will meet my betrothed, King Maximus the IV. I would be lying if I said I was not nervous. _

_Three months ago a messenger came to our small kingdom of Glenadale with news from the neighboring monarch. Apparently their ruler was not doing well and soon age would claim him. It was not death he feared, but instead leaving his kingdom without a proper heir troubled the man._

_My father, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, seized the opportunity once he heard the king of Warnerstock was looking for a bride. I'm the youngest of three, my sister being the oldest, then my brother after her. My sister, being the first born and, with no doubt, my father's jewel, was already set to be married to a prince from three kingdoms over, the two of them in line to take my mother and father's place as the rulers of Glenadale. This is not to say I am jealous of my sister, quite the contrary. Bethany is and always was fit to rule, anyone could see that. At the time I was more than happy for her, for I was anything but ready to take the throne. Of course I was also convinced I never would be and that my father already accomplished his goals through my sister. I was content to live a life of no royal obligations and in turn, a life of my own. Having just turned fourteen this spring, I was glad to have dodged the marriage bullet._

_Fate had other plans though and here I am. Father insists it's the best for me, that I've been given an opportunity not many in my position and last born status would be given, but those words do little to calm me down. But I accepted my father's wishes when he announced how pleased it would make him if I accepted the king's proposal, really what else could I have done? The dowry was paid and soon after I received a message from the king himself._

_I must have read that letter every night since it was placed in my hands. He's very eloquent in his writing and he sounds kind and considerate, explaining how blessed he is that I will be coming to aid his kingdom. He assures me I will be well cared for in Warnerstock, and I don't doubt that I will be. But that doesn't change the fact that King Maximus is many…MANY years older than I am. It feels as if my life has suddenly skipped ahead in time and though he is trying to be polite and hospitable, I cannot help but feel like a tool meant only for producing an heir for him._

_Bethany is getting married this summer…I will already be giving birth._


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destiny

_  
_xxx

Adela sighed as she closed her new journal, tucking the quill between the pages. The young princess reached up to the deep violet ribbon wrapped around her ears, pulling it free with one quick tug. She neatly slid the ribbon around her journal, cinching the binding together at the seam before tucking the crimson book into a canvas bag by her white paws on the floor of the carriage.

She leaned over to pull the thick curtain back and glance out the carriage window. The darkness of night surrounded the group and she conceded to try sleep once more. Closing the curtain, Adela curled up on the rather uncomfortable seat, pulling her deep colored cloak around her and resting on her hands as a pillow.

But sleep refused to come, her mind too worried about what the morning would bring her. She didn't want this. She had never wanted her own kingdom. She was quite certain she didn't want to marry either. Adela thought being the youngest of her siblings would grant her that freedom, to dodge that duty and create a life of her own.

How dare this louse of a king ruin her plans. He was probably cranky and smelled funny, just like her grandfather. He had pretty much demolished any future impressions should would have of old people. She couldn't help but categorize her betrothed in the same category.

She sighed. She dreaded the morning even more so now.

-

Stepping down from the carriage, a short but well built hound dog holding her hand for support, Adela's eyes fell on the massive structure before her. The castle was built of white stone that seemed to glow in the sunlight. The warm light splashed against her, washing through her fur and warming her body. She unclipped the clasp of her cloak, slipping it off her bare shoulders and setting it back in the carriage. Her paws touched down on the smooth concrete that led up to the long row of steps leading to two wooden double doors. The doors were open, palace staff coming out in groups to greet the new arrivals and unload the few belongings from carriage.

Warnerstock's palace was much more elaborate than her family's and she felt her ears fold back from the intimidation. She hated escorts, but was convinced she would surely get lost in there without one.

A middle aged man approached her, soft features and brown hair cut to be shoulder length. He was dressed well, telling her he was of upper class. He smiled and bowed at her, taking her extended hand and gently kissing the back of it out of respect.

"Your highness, it is of the greatest pleasure that I welcome you to Warnerstock. I am Marcus, the King's advisor. I trust your journey was not too uncomfortable?" He asked her, offering his arm to her. Adela took it gently, as she had been taught that her gender should always be accepting of a man's offer to help her stand up. She thought it was silly, she could stand just fine, but the lessons were pounded into her mind.

"It was…long…" Adela managed to answer, still distracted by the towering castle before her. Marcus nodded, leading her up the steps through the double doors.

"After your audience with the king, I'll make sure you're given ample resting time."

Adela nodded, craning her neck to look over the marble interior of the castle, admiring the high ceilings, the gorgeous stained glass, and the polished floor and pillars. She listened as Marcus pointed out different aspects of the palace and assured her how excited the king was to be meeting her. They traveled through the vast ball room, an elongated red carpet sliced through the room, leading up the grand stair case that split into two separate cases at the top.

In the center on the mantle was a painted portrait of the king that almost took up the entire wall. Adela paused to look up at the painting of a young man with creamy pale skin and striking blue eyes, standing erect next to a pure white stallion. His thin, light rose colored lips were curved into a very slight smile and neatly styled blonde ringlets framed his strong features. It was the first visual she had of her betrothed and it was obvious that it was from earlier times. She had no idea the king was human.

Her eyes widened at the realization. Though there was much diversity, Glenadale was primarily anthronian. She hadn't even realized until now that the majority of the staff and people she had seen as she walked through the palace were indeed human. Not that it mattered to her in the least, but she had visited other kingdoms before where there were very strict expectations when it came to mating. Would this cause problems here? Would she be sent home to her humiliated family?

Marcus smiled softly at her expression as she stared up at the painting. He placed his pale hand on top of her black furred one, causing her to break her stare and look at him. "You have nothing to worry about. King Maximus is very accepting."

Adela sighed, relieved, and forced herself to smile and nod, continuing to follow him up the left side of the stair case, but she still felt her heart beat quick as they neared what she assumed was the throne room. Although she didn't want to be here, years of proper raising and etiquette made her want to make a good impression, if only for her family's sake. She made an effort to straighten her back, standing more rigid as she subconsciously patted down the front of her lavender gown. She ran her hand quickly through her wavy ebony hair, cascading down her bare shoulders to just above the middle of her back, holding her tail and chin high in an attempt to look mature. What she wouldn't give for a mirror at the moment. Adela feared she looked worn and unkempt from the carriage ride, her father's words about representing the family ringing in her mind.

Marcus chuckled though, patting her hand again to calm her nerves. "Your highness, do not worry, you're a vision."

Adela held back a blush, not used to compliments about her appearance. Those were always geared towards her older sister. Back at home she was still a clumsy child, but here she was a prospective queen. It did nothing to stop her shaking knees, grateful that they were hidden under her long gown.

Marcus guided her into the throne room, walking her down the center towards the single throne sitting up on the elegant two step ledge. Adela did her best not to stare unblinking at the man sitting before her, slumped forward from age, having developed a slight hunch. His skin almost seemed to be melting off his face, hanging in long jowls from his cheeks. Snow white, stringy hair poked out from the shimmering crown atop his head. His thin, long fingers wrapped around the lion clawed armrests of his throne, holding him up, least he let go and continue to melt into a pool of elderly mush.

But his eyes… his eyes were still that striking blue that looked back at her from the painting.

This thinned out, cracked lips curled into a soft smile and he made a move to try and stand, two guards standing on each side of his throne coming to attention to help him.

"I'm fine, enough fussing…" The king wheezed, managing to get to his feet, but Adela worried his long robes would weigh him down and then crush his frail form under their weight. His voice was low and cracked, but firm.

Marcus gently released Adela's arm and cleared his throat. "My lord, this is Adela of Glenadale," he announced, lightly ushering Adela forward to the old man as he descended the two steps carefully, his guards ready to catch him just in case. _  
_  
"I know who she is," King Maximus smiled, coming over to the young girl, only a few inches shorter than him, having lost much of his height from the aging process. He reached out a leathery, boney hand, grasping her small, delicate black one in his gentle, but firm grip. He brought it towards his thin lips, kissing it softly before placing his other hand on top of it. His smile widened as he held her hand in his.

His kind smile was infectious and though his old appearance was offsetting, Adela smiled back at him genuinely. He didn't seem cranky and lacked the offensive odor her grandfather possessed.

"Welcome, Adela. Warnerstock is very fortunate to be blessed with such a beauty visiting it," Maximus smirked good-naturedly.

Adela bowed her head to him in respect. "It is my honor, and that of my family's, that I have traveled here."

Maximus chuckled and patted her hand, looking over to his advisor. "The poor girl is shaking, Marcus," he smiled to her. "You're very well rehearsed, child. Come, I'm sure you're famished."

His casual demeanor did something to calm Adela down and make her smile. Because of his age, she felt the tables turn slightly as he held onto her arm, joking that she was the most stunning crutch that he ever had.

Followed by Marcus and the guards, they went out onto a large balcony set up with a table and chairs for three people. The table was complete with a hearty looking meal appropriate for midday feasting; an array of breads and cheeses, various fruits, and a light wine.

Adela had to admit that the king was right, she had been hungry. But not only did the lunch fill her stomach, it also settled down her nerves. Though Maximus was older and ailing, he had a way of relaxing the young princess, asking her about her kingdom, what she enjoyed, what she disliked. He was making an honest attempt to get to know her. Adela couldn't remember the last time she had talked to such a good listener.

During her journey she had done a good job of working up a horrible portrayal of the king of Warnerstock. But she had been wrong. He was certainly not the cantankerous old man her mind had made him out to be.

Not only was the king a good listener, Adela could tell that he honestly cared about his people. She was content to sit and listen to Maximus talk in great depth about his kingdom, staying at the lunch table far after they had consumed and digested the meal.

He had many fascinating tales of growing up in Warnerstock. The tone of his voice, the details of his stories, the expressions that danced across his features were all strong indicators of his passion, passion deeper than those blue eyes of his.

She could tell how concerned he was for his land's well being after his inevitable departure from this like to the next. But telling Adela about his kingdom was not enough for him. He insisted they tour the villages around the base of the palace, despite Marcus' protest that the king should rest. The advisor assured the monarch that he would happily show Adela around the kingdom, but Maximus would have none of that. She would have no other tour guide but himself.

It amused her to say the least. The man had one foot in the grave, but he was still as stubborn as they came. She found she liked that about him.

They took an open carriage pulled by two bay mares, the perfect transportation for touring. The king excitedly pointed out this and that, Marcus throwing in a few facts about the land as well. Adela was certain her neck would be sore by the end of the day.

Though the kingdom of Warnerstock stretched out far across the country side, three villages were constructed within a few miles of the castle. These three villages provided the palace with its resources as well as working together to run each other efficiently.

On the East side was Malletom, the farming village where the crops were grown with precision and care in an effective four fields system. The well educated farmers took pride in their harvest, rotating their crops seasonally, using the land to its best potential.

Just North of the castle, directly outside the gates, was Pun Square, the busy metro part of the kingdom. Pun Square was the trading capital, a convenient place for the people of Warnerstock to network and for the farmers to unload and find buyers and suppliers. With the large amount of traffic going through it, Pun Square was a perfect spot to set up a beginning business, making it the perfect spot to find work or an apprenticeship.

And to the West stood the picture-eqsue Acme Falls, a quaint rural area where many of the citizens took up residence. With Malletom and Pun Square so close by to fuel the little village, Acme Falls was prosperous, and according to the king, the perfect spot to grow up.

Sitting in the carriage next to her betrothed, Adela watched as Maximus conversed with a lady and her two children, smiling at their pleasant exchange of gossip. The strong bond Maximus shared with his people amazed her. Any chance they had gotten, the king stopped to great the citizens, waving hello to them as they passed like he knew every one of them by name. He complimented them on their work, supporting the small businesses by purchasing hand crafted goods and desserts Adela knew he probably had many of in the castle.

It warmed her young heart to see how pleased the old king looked at how happy his people were. He had introduced her to whomever they stopped to talk with, each new face politely welcoming her to the kingdom as one of their own, many thanking her for coming. She felt herself forgetting how much she was supposed to loathe this place for tearing her away from her simple life.

She found herself liking Warnerstock more and more. The king had a way of making her lighten up and find her voice. She found it easy to talk to him, to enjoy herself, to act her age, his excitement for everything rubbing off on her. It was enough to even get her to ask if she could drive the carriage. Marcus seemed skeptical, but Maximus only encouraged her, laughing and insisting he sit up front with her and they chauffeur him and the driver around for a change.

By the time they returned to the palace night had fallen, but as exhausted as the king looked, his smile was still bright.

"Marcus, if you don't mind," Maximus waved his hand with a slight yawn, "I would like to have a word with Adela before I retire for the night."

The three stopped outside the bedchamber Adela would be calling her own. Marcus smiled and bowed towards the two of them. "Of course, sire. A pleasant evening to the both of you."

Adela watched the advisor walk down the hall and turn left before looking back at the king. "So dear child, do you like Warnerstock?"

"It's very lovely; I've never seen a happier kingdom." And she wasn't lying. She loved her home, but after viewing the close-knit society of Warnerstock, Adela had to admit that Glenadale was just not up to par on the happiness ratio. Sure, it was prosperous, but rather uptight.

Maximus chuckled, "Then the impression we made was a good one," he paused, still smiling. "Does that mean you'll be staying?"

Adela looked at him in confusion, opening her mouth to speak, but he held his hand up to stop her. His light hearted expression changed to one more serious, a look she hadn't seen on his face today. "I know you think that you have no choice in the matter, but you're wrong." He took her petite furred hand into his own wrinkled one. "I doubt I could handle lying on my death bed knowing I forced you into something such as this."

Adela's expression softened as Maximus coughed roughly, clearing his throat from the wheeze before speaking again. "Just coming here showed a great deal of maturity for one so young. You respect the system, no matter how flawed it may be," his wheeze melted into a laugh. "I want you to think about this. Do not worry about the dowry. I love my kingdom," Maximus cleared his throat once more, "…but I refuse to shame it by buying it a queen."

Adela moved her gaze away from those deep blue pools of his. So much respect she suddenly had for this man, flowing through her and bubbling up in her heart. She looked back at him, still holding her hand, "Your grace, if I may ask a question…"

The king smiled, patting her hand. "You will call me Maximus, and never hesitate to ask me anything."

"Why did you agree to me? Why not someone with more experience? Surely there must be someone more fitting than I…" Adela asked.

Maximus nodded. "A reasonable inquiry, Adela. Unfortunately power does a fine job of corrupting weak minded people. Because I have no family of my own, the bloodline ends with me. Warnerstock would have no choice but to merge with the neighboring lordship of Tic Tockia. I have met the Lord…" he crinkled his nose, "young but shaping up to be a snake of a man. He would ruin my people. I would use a more descriptive term," Maximus chuckled, "but I am in the presence of a lady."

She smiled, enjoying how forward he was being with the information. Any other adult his age would tell her she need not fill her mind with matters that she had no say in. But he was talking to her in a manner that made her feel like his equal, ignoring both her age and her gender.

Maximus sighed, "Finding a queen is my last desperate attempt to avoid merging the kingdom. To be frank, Adela, you're not the first lady to have visited my kingdom. I've been looking for the last few months. But the difference between them and you is…" He smirked, "…I like you."

Adela found herself blushing once more from the compliment.

"After spending the day with you I feel some young blood would do the kingdom well. I know you don't think you are qualified do to your age, but you hold a rare trait because of it. The older one gets, the more time they have to contemplate things." He smiled. "Young people don't think so hard and usually find the right answer faster with less chance of mulling over doing the wrong thing. You have a good soul," He chuckled, "I can tell. I'm a very good judge of character. You're nervous about it, I know, but that will pass, I assure you. The council will agree. They're sick of me being so picky. But they need more," he rolled his eyes. "It's always something more with them. That is why having my heir is important. You'd continue my bloodline and appease them. I'm completely convinced you're just what I'm looking for to raise my heir, but only if you're ready to do so."

Adela nodded her head. It was a lot to take in. She looked back at him, another question spilling from her lips. "… how come you never married?"

Maximus sighed, but his smile remained. "A question for the ages indeed, but the answer is simple I suppose." He shrugged, "I never found love."

"I grew up as an only child with two parents who couldn't stand one another. My mother and father had been betrothed by their parents and were bitter about the whole thing from the very beginning. Thus, they never gave one another a chance, despising each other instantly. They lived on opposite sides of the castle."

Adela listened to the man intently, being reminded of her own parent's rocky relationship. They didn't despise each other, per say, but there were many long winded screaming wars between the two.

"I did not want that for myself and promised my heart that I would only marry if I found the right one. But by the time it was expected for me to find a partner, my mind was too engrossed in running a kingdom, one I could be proud of," he smiled at her. "Love just wasn't one of my priorities."

She smiled at him, "You're not one for tradition, are you Maximus?"

He laughed heartily and patted her hand once more. "No, I suppose I never was. But perhaps it's time for some new traditions," he smiled, "And if no one starts them, change will never happen. Change is not a bad thing, Adela, remember that."

She nodded as he yawned once more. "Give the matter some thought and sleep on it. If there is anything you need just let it be known. The staff knows to treat you as they would me."

She grasped his hand before he let go, causing him to look back up into her dark eyes. He was right, she was afraid of marrying, of ruling, of the responsibility in general. She was hoping to skirt through life and never have to deal with this sort of thing, maybe never even marrying, spending her days lounging about and writing long novels with no real plot, only for her own amusement.

But it was time for her to grow up and realize this was bigger than her. She was not alone on this planet. Could she leave this place knowing that she was selfish enough to deny an entire kingdom happiness just for her own petty wants and fears of responsibility? Could she go on living with that guilt in the same way that Maximus couldn't die knowing he forced her into it?

Pleasing her family was no longer the priority of this journey. Maximus was right. Perhaps it was her age that helped her choose what was right faster than mulling over what was wrong.

"I'd like to stay," she smiled at him. "If you think I'm good enough to raise a future ruler of Warnerstock, then I'm ready."

Maximus beamed at her with shining eyes, reaching up to pat her cheek gently. "I told you that you had a good soul."

Adela bowed to him once more, wishing him a good night before slipping through the large oak door to her chambers. The room was elegantly decorated, the red and violet color scheme accented nicely by the glowing orange of the lit torches.

Walking over to a large vanity, running her furred paws across the painted wood, her fingers stopped to pick up a fine bristled brush that rested next to a velvet clad jewelry box. Running the brush through her thick black hair, Adela sat down on the large canopy bed.

She noticed her canvas bag placed in the center of the golden comforter and set the brush down next to it, reaching inside for the journal her mother had given her just before her trip. Settling down against the pillows, Adela flipped open to the next blank page.

_I'm afraid to look back at the few pages before this one, ashamed of what my selfish mind wrote before it experienced Warnerstock and wrongly judged it so harshly. Not only is my new home charming and happy, but its king is very just and incredibly wise._

_I am still nervous, but Maximus' faith in me is pushing my fear away, replacing it with a feeling of nobility. I'm no longer dreading my duty, but instead proud that I will be part of something much bigger than a life of living for only myself. _

_Perhaps there is something to this destiny thing after all._

xxx

Yakko lifted his ears as laughter suddenly exploded into the quiet room. Tucking the violet ribbon inside the book to mark his page, Yakko looked up as his brother sped through the throne room, their little sister on his back, shouting for him to go faster. Both were clad in their night wear, burning off the last of their energy before they expected their oldest sibling to tuck them in.

Yakko smiled as he set the book down on the window ledge, hopping down as his rambunctious kin ran past him. Dot shrieked as Wakko pretended to try and buck her off, whinnying obnoxiously, but hooking his arms around his sister's legs to keep her securely on his back.

Yakko's mind was still buzzing with excitement at what he had just read. Could it really be written by his mother? It all seemed too unreal, words that were from her own mind, her own thoughts. Details about before he was born that were lost somewhere in the depths of his subconscious. He was dying to read more, to delve further into his mother's story, if it was truly his mother he was reading about.

The young prince's mind was shaken from the past and into the present as Dot and Wakko attached themselves to his sides, both competing for his attention, shouting stories they wanted to be read before bedtime. Yakko smirked at the both of them, lifting his little sister into his arms as she tugged on his shirt and placing his free hand on his brother's shoulder, leading the two of them out of the throne room.

His own choice of story would have to wait until morning.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decisions 

Yakko sighed as he stepped away from his work, running the back of his wrist across his forehead, his dust-clad glove soaking up the small droplets of sweat as he did so. He smiled as he looked around the small room, no longer as filthy as he found it.

The young prince woke early that morning filled with intent on cleaning up the secret room with the writing desk. It had taken him a few long hours, but the wood floor and desk were now polished to a spotless finish. He had just finished wiping the dust and grim from the window pane, smiling at his reflection in the warped glass.

Yakko opened the window to wipe down the outside of it, taking care to get in between every crevice, even dusting off the stone sill. The cool air swept through his sweaty fur, sending a pleasant wave of goose bumps across his skin as it aired out the tiny room.

He pulled out the chair from the desk, sitting down to rest his muscles and back, sore from bending over and cleaning. He brushed off some of the muck that had attached itself to his cream colored top and brown vest. He was sore, but content to bask in the feeling of a job well done. Living out on the streets had taught him how rewarding doing something yourself could be.

Sure he could have snapped his fingers and had several people clean this room for him, but Yakko was not one to abuse his power in that manner. That was reserved for when he really wanted an ice cream sundae and a game of Simon Says.

Besides, this room was his find. He wanted to treat it with the respect it deserved.

Yakko's gaze fell on the journal he had placed back on the writing desk after retrieving it from the throne room this morning. He leaned over, gingerly plucking it from its spot and flipping to the last journal entry he left off at, grinning in anticipation.

_Maximus insisted that the ceremony be small and tactful with only a handful of witnesses, given the circumstances. We were wed on the third day in the early morning hours. When I was young and naïve (though I suppose the point could be argued that I am still as such) my thoughts concerning weddings always included elaborate sceneries, churches filled with white flowers, doves, long shimmering veils, loving gazes… cliché images like that._

_My wedding was none of that, though I really shouldn't have expected it to be anything more than what it was. Maximus was very understanding though, assuring me that I wouldn't have wanted that kind of scene while being married off to him. He was right of course. Apparently his age had spent so much time decimating his body; it had left his mind completely intact._

_The coronation took place the evening of the wedding and it too was simple and very down to business. I was queen of Warnerstock in less than an hour._

_I expected to be sharing a bed with Maximus that night, but was surprised when he wished me sweet dreams in front of my own chambers. He must have noticed my confused look because he chuckled and told me it had been a long busy day and that I must be exhausted because he was._

xxx

Adela sighed and sat back in her bed as she closed the journal and set it down on her nightstand. It had been four days since she had been married to the king of Warnerstock and still she found herself retiring for bed alone.

She wasn't complaining, she thought as she pulled the golden comforter around herself, snuggling into her silken pillow case. She was just confused.

If she hadn't known any better she could have sworn Maximus was stalling.

Adela had accidently walked in on her new husband and his advisor in a strained discussion. They had quieted once they saw her, masking their true moods expertly and greeting her with smiles. But she knew Marcus had been pestering the king about his unwillingness to instigate the very thing Adela had been brought to Warnerstock to do.

She rolled over on her back and stared up at the canopy of the bed. Perhaps it was a physical thing. Maybe he just couldn't. That was very possible; the man was practically the walking dead. But still he was male. Her older sister, Bethany, loved to go on and on about the male species and how their thoughts revolved around that act, and only that act. Adela had had little to no experience with the opposite gender, but Maximus was proving Beth's assumptions to be very wrong.

It wasn't that Adela was disappointed; no, she was scared to death actually. The issue had been on her mind ever since the carriage ride to Warnerstock. She just wanted to get it over and done with as fast as possible.

She sighed and relented, closing her eyes. He'd be ready soon enough, even though she never would be. She was here, after all, to produce an heir.

-

The next morning, Adela woke to the sound of rushed footsteps outside her room. She slowly sat up in bed, sweeping a hand through her ebony locks, pushing them out of her face. Jostling her muscles out of the night's sleep, Adela slipped out of bed and made her way to the chamber doors.

When she pushed them open a bit though, she caught the attention of one of her waiting maids that was part of a group hurrying down the hallway.

The plump, middle-aged woman turned heel and came back to Adela, ushering her back into the room. "Mornin' m'lady. Let's get you dressed then, shall we?" said the little woman, a few inches shorter than Adela. The maid did a horrible job of masking her nervousness behind her chattering voice.

"What's going on?" Adela asked, still half asleep as the woman shuffled her around the room, pulling garments out of the closet and soaps out of the vanity in a whirlwind of motion.

"Nothing to worry about, m'lady, how's about a warm bath this morning, hmm?" But the maid didn't give her any time to answer as she hurried Adela into the bathroom and started running the water.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Adela yawned, watching the soap mix with the water as it splashed against the white porcelain bowel of the tub. She had bathed yesterday; she wondered why she needed another so soon. But she made no objections as she settled into the comforting water and suds, the smell of lavender enveloping the bathroom.

After taking the time to lather the soapy water into her fur and enjoy the relaxing bath, Adela dressed in a teal colored, sleeveless gown. Perky from the cleaning, enjoying the freshness of her soft fur, Adela headed out of her room. She planned on finding Marcus, wondering what the day would consist of. Maximus would probably still be sleeping. He was sleeping in much more often now.

The maid looked up from making the bed and started to call out for her, but she was already gone.

Out in the hallway Adela's smile faded as she noticed the crowd of people gathered at the end of the hall just outside the large chamber doors of Maximus' room.

Confused as to what the commotion was about, Adela headed that way as the waiting maid came out of her bedroom, her nervous features paling even more as she saw Adela heading towards the crowd.

A few servants at the back of the crowd saw her and turned, all of them with worried looks plastered across their faces. They shot looks to one another, exchanging silent conversation and gesturing towards their new queen. They looked as if they were making an attempt to keep her from going any farther than them. Their silence grew to small whisperings of what they should do, Adela making out a few different phrases here and there when she perked her sensitive ears.

Some were saying to let her through, others saying no, she shouldn't be seeing this. A louder voice broke through the hushed murmurs.

"No, let her in…" the voice from the head of the crowd demanded, parting it like the Red Sea as he spoke. Marcus walked up to Adela, taking her hand in his. His eyes were grim, his lips pressed together in a thin, stiff line.

"Your highness," he bowed to her respectfully. "…he wishes to see you."

Adela could only nod as she looked around the rest of the crowd, letting Marcus lead her past them and into the dark chamber. Her sensitive red nose twitched slightly.

He fur bristled uncomfortably when she saw the room filled with even more people. Something was indeed wrong and it wasn't until they parted enough that she could see the large bed in the center that she knew exactly what it was.

Her breath left her when she saw Maximus lying very still on one side of the bed, the only movement he made was the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Marcus led her around the side of the bed closest to him, pulling out a seat for her. She couldn't take her eyes off the king though and Marcus had to guide her into a sitting position himself.

Adela folded her hands in her lap, biting her lip as she stared at the frail shell of a man before her. He was even more feeble than when she saw him yesterday and she hadn't thought that was possible.

The lavender smell of her fur drifted over Maximus, stirring him. His eye lids fluttered, his pale blue eyes searching the darkness. His voice startled her.

"Like it wasn't depressing enough in here, for goodness sake…" he wheezed slowly. "Someone open a window…"

A nervous chuckled washed over the crowd and someone opened a few of the thick curtains, bathing the room in the morning light. Adela now saw why it had been kept dark though, the man was not a sight for sore eyes.

Maximus tilted his head to look towards Adela. It seemed like it took all the effort he had left to smile at her, lifting his right hand an inch off the bed in a small gesture. She understood it and grasped it gently with her own, her black fur a complete contrast to his pale white skin.

"An angel come to collect me?" He closed his eyes and chuckled. It melted into a strained cough and Adela reached forward to grasp his hand with both of hers, willing her touch to help ease his pain. She smiled at his line though, however cheesy it had been.

Maximus recovered from his cough, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He looked up into her dark eyes. "So many questions you must have," he smiled, "I apologize. I don't have the time to answer them."

"You knew, didn't you?" Adela asked, realization coursing through her mind. Why he was avoiding her was very clear now.

He nodded. "I told you before… guilt and all that," he winked at her, making her laugh only slightly though. "Think of it as my last chance to thoroughly piss off the council."

"I'll never hear the end of it," Marcus had his hands on Adela's shoulders supportively. He was smiling down at the king.

Maximus smiled, "You listen to him, Adela," the king gestured towards his advisor. "Marcus has been nothing but a loyal friend. He'll serve you well…"

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Time was running out very quickly.

Adela remembered a time when she was five and her father had given her a parakeet. She had loved letting it perch on her wrist and shoulder, walking around the castle with it and mimicking its whistles. One day though she had walked to her room to fetch it from its cage next to her bed. She had stopped in the hallway a few yards from her door. She was overcome with a powerful scent that nearly knocked her back onto the floor.

Upon entering her room, she found her little winged friend on the bottom of his cage, his tiny talons curled up to his stiff body. That had been the first time she had ever smelled death.

The little bird had only been dead for an hour at the most, but her anthronian senses were strong.

At the moment, Adela was having a hard time not covering her own red nose with her hand, instead, choosing to just breathe out of her mouth.

Maximus let out a trembled sigh as he gripped Adela's hand tighter. "My dear… I thank you again for taking over my kingdom. A bit of advice though…"

She leaned closer as his voice got softer. His smiled never left though.

"Don't make the mistakes I made. Give love a chance. There were probably plenty of times it made itself known to me, but I stubbornly ignored it," he pat the top of her hand.

Adela watched as Maximus leaned back against his pillow, his eyes still on her. "And once you find it… do not take it for granted."

Adela wiped her tears with the back of her hand, one stray one falling upon the parchment of her journal.

_In his last remaining moments, Maximus was smiling. And like the first time I met him, even though the tears were falling freely, I found his smile to be incredibly infectious. _

xxx

Yakko lifted his ears at the sounds of laughter that drifted through the open window of the small room. Closing the journal, the prince stood, craning his neck to see through it. Looking down, he had a perfect view of the West side of the castle.

Racing down the dirt path that led from Acme Falls were his brother and sister on horseback, both shouting insults to one another in their usual game of banter.

Yakko, slightly depressed from the last entry in the journal, found his mood lightening at the sight of his siblings. He smiled and shut the window before leaving the small room, replacing the bookcase back in front of it. Dusting off his clothes, Yakko made the short trek down to the stable area to meet his siblings as they arrived.

"Don't worry Dot, someday we'll get you a horse that doesn't have four left feet…"

"Har Har, very funny. Good sportsmanship isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Oh if that's not the pot calling the kettle black, Miss. Queen of Gloating!"

Yakko shook his head in amusement as he entered the stables, listening to their back and forth bantering. Wakko was removing the saddle from a Rocky Mountain stallion while Dot was standing atop a stool to reach her Belgian mare's main with the brush.

"You two have a good ride?" Yakko smiled to them as he walked over, waving to the stable hands as he did so. When he was a few yards from his siblings, a dark Bay leaned its head out of the stall, obstructing his path.

Yakko stopped in his tracks, his back going rigid and the end of his tail frizzing slightly.

The horse stared at him for a few very long seconds, its pointed ears following the sounds of the stable hands. It shook its massive head with a light whinny before trying to reach Yakko's ear for a testing nibble.

Yakko grit his teeth and closed his eyes, frozen in spot as the horse sniffed at his twitching ear and the top of his head. His breath left him and all he could do was hold still and pray.

Dot, seeing her older brother's distress, hopped down from her stool and came over to Yakko, grasping his hand. With a gentle tug, she pulled Yakko away from the horse, jostling his nerves enough so that they would work on their own.

Ever since they could remember, Yakko had never been comfortable around horses. He still had issues walking through the stables, let alone actually riding one. If it was necessary, he'd ride with one of his siblings.

Yakko's fur bristled slightly as his breath came back to him. He didn't exactly know what it was about the enormous animals that always made him clam up, but no matter how hard he tried to fight past his unnatural fear, the prince constantly found himself frozen whenever one came too close. He did better if he was in the company of others and he was finally able to come into the stables without freaking out, but his fur still stood on end whenever he was around them.

Wakko watched as Dot pulled Yakko over to her mare, gently slipping his hand through the handle of the finishing brush and guiding him through the motion of brushing her. Wakko smirked as he watched the two of them, Yakko making lame jokes to hide his fear and Dot giggling at them. That was very common for the three of them, to hide behind humor when they were uncomfortable.

"How's the village doing?" Yakko asked, having had enough of the brushing and handing the grooming tool down to his sister. She climbed back up onto the stool to finish the job.

"Really good, the crops are coming in nicely," Wakko answered, leading his mount back to its stall. "Slappy asked about you."

"I'll come next time, I promise…"

"What were you doing this morning anyway?" Dot asked, standing on her tip toes on the stool to see over the horse. "You got up really early…"

Yakko, fearing she would fall, came around behind her to lift her off the stool. Being the oldest and their guardian, his mind had a tendency to make everything look higher, sharper, or more threatening than it actually was. Balancing her on his hip, he walked over to the shelf where she could put the brush away.

"I had something I wanted to do," he said.

After making sure his own horse's stall was closed, Wakko lead Dot's mare to her own station. "Like what?"

Yakko's tail swished in thought, wondering if he should inform his siblings about the secret room and the journal. He was almost completely certain it belonged to their mother, and if it did, Wakko and Dot had a right to know about it. Perhaps they could even read it together.

Before Yakko could tell them though, a voice announced itself as it entered the stables. The trio turned their attention to the particularly loud set of vocals belonging to a particularly small set of wind pipes.

The prime minister, one large cranial mouse, approached the three royals. Dressed in his normal black robes, Brain bowed in a simple greeting. "Your majesties… I trust the visit to Acme Falls went well?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Wakko smiled and leaned down to offer his outstretched palm to their advisor. Brain stepped onto his white glove, appreciating the gesture to be at eye level to the ones he was talking to.

"The baker's wife is expecting a baby soon though!" Dot exclaimed happily, hugging her brother's neck. Yakko smiled, nuzzling her cheek. He found Dot's fascination with the village gossip very amusing.

Brain nodded. "Good to hear. That means we should discuss possibly departing tomorrow for the rest of the kingdom to make the other rounds. I've been in contact with the Prime Minister from Anvilania and she'd like to meet with you three to discuss the anvil stocks."

Yakko thought about how long the trip to Anvilania would take. Probably almost a week to get there. It would certainly be a trek, and since they had been inducted, he and his siblings hadn't gone farther than the three villages within walking distance of the castle. He wondered if it was such a good idea at the moment, especially since they were still adapting to palace life.

Wakko seemed to be contemplating the same thing and looked over to his older brother, waiting to see what the answer would be.

"Eeeeh, let's discuss it over dinner," Yakko said, setting Dot down and petting the back of her head as she continued to cling to his waist.

Brain nodded, "As you wish, Sire." The mouse, still perched on Wakko's hand, glanced around the stables. "Have uh, either of you three seen my assistant?"

Wakko smiled and nodded his head, tongue lolling out of the corner of his mouth in its usual fashion. He carried the Prime Minister across the stables to a horse stall much larger and more elegant than the rest. The youngest Warner brother whistled sharply and was quickly answered by a white, blue-eyed mare, poking her head over the side of the stall and whinnying a reply.

The horse's erratic movements awoke the sleeping mouse buried in the bushy set of bangs atop her head. The thin framed rodent yawned widely as he parted the long strands of hair and peaked down at the visitors in front of the stall. Smiling sleepily, he climbed out of his make shift nest and slid down the horse's forelock, coming to a stop on her velvety nose.

"Morning Bwain!" Pinky greeted as the horse lowered her muzzle to Wakko. The young prince dug deep into the pocket of his grey slacks, pulling out a few stored sugar cubes and offering them to the mare. She gladly nibbled them out of the palm of his hand.

"Good evening, Pinky," Brain narrowed his gaze, putting a deep accent on the word 'evening'.

"Is it evening already?" Pinky answered, scratching behind one of his large rounded ears and looking back up at the horse. "Pharfignewton, you didn't wake me!"

The horse shrugged, grunting in response and returning to pestering Wakko, sniffing at his hat and ears in hopes of being offered more treats. Wakko giggled and relented, pulling out a few more cubes.

"Never mind," Brain waved off his comrade. "Come, I need your help in the records room. If we're leaving tomorrow, I have things that need to be taken care of tonight."

"Naaarf…" Pinky pushed himself to his feet, leaping off Pharfignewton's nose and onto Wakko's hand. The prince lowered them to the ground and watched the two mice make their way out of the stables, Pinky pestering Brain about what business needed to be taken care of and Brain muttering something about the same business they tended to every night. Wakko missed the rest of the conversation as they turned the corner.

Yakko and Dot walked up next to their brother, Dot reaching up to pet the white horse's nose.

"We really gonna go tomorrow, Yakko?" Wakko asked, looking to his older brother.

Yakko shrugged, making sure he was standing a few feet away from Pharfignewton. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad. What do you think?"

Wakko folded his hand behind his head casually, "That's a long trip…"

Yakko nodded. His younger brother would know after all. Wakko was the only one out of the three who really knew what other places outside Acme Falls looked like. Yakko watched as Wakko dug more sugar cubes out of his pocket to hand to Dot who excitedly fed them to the horse.

Perhaps he'd let this issue be Wakko's call. After all, his brother was the most mature nine-year-old he knew. And despite the fact that sometimes his behavior mirrored his name to an extreme, Wakko could be incredibly empathetic. Yakko thought it was a good quality for a leader to have. It was in his younger brother's nature to make others happy and do the right thing.

That was why he wasn't surprised in the least that it was his little brother who suggested he travel to find work in an attempt to raise money for their ill sister. Of course Yakko had never been ecstatic about that idea, especially because at the time, Wakko was only seven. But with Dot completely consumed with pneumonia, what choice did he have?

Yakko smiled as Wakko lifted their younger sister up a little higher so she could scratch behind Pharfignewton's ears. He could still feel that sense of pride bubble up inside of him every time he looked at his younger brother. Though he had at one time doubted his brother's decision making skills, Wakko always seemed to know what he was doing, even if it didn't seem logical to anyone else. Who would have thought that just two hay pennies would solve so many problems?

Yes, Wakko was completely capable of making decisions such as this. He was, after all, just as much of the ruler of Warnerstock as Yakko was. He deserved the chance to exercise his power as well.

Yakko took Dot's hand as Wakko set her down and placed his other hand on his brother's shoulder. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Wakko looked to him, walking beside his brother as they made their way out of the stables.

"About going to Anvilania," Yakko shrugged. "Your call…" he said, keeping his tone serious so his brother would understand that he wanted his honest opinion. All too often nothing but sarcasm came from the three of them, but they had certain ways of letting their fellow siblings know they weren't playing around.

Wakko shot Yakko a brief glance, slightly shocked that the statement was directed towards him. These sorts of things were usually left to the oldest, and frankly that was okay with Wakko. He trusted Yakko to make the right decision. He doubt there was anyone better for the job; he had always viewed his brother as a genius.

This was not to say that Yakko didn't asked their opinions, but sometimes it was just easier to take care of all that formal stuff himself. A nine and six-year-old didn't need that kind of pressure. Then again, Wakko thought, neither did a thirteen-year-old.

Wakko figured this issue fell under that category of trivial royal duties that Yakko would take care of, but perhaps it was more important. And if Yakko trusted him to make an important decision, well he would make darn well certain he made the right one.

Wakko looked down towards the dirt path, rubbing his chin in thought and chewing on the inside of his cheek. Brain had said the Prime Minister of Anvilania really wanted to meet with them, and that was important right? The profits that the anvils made did contribute a lot to funding the kingdom. But then again, they had only been at this job for less than a year. Did they have the experience to make this kind of trip yet? How would they know what to say when attending a meeting about stocks? He could barely stay awake during the boring meetings with the council that Lance dragged them two. They were still getting used to making the rounds to the villages that weren't a week's worth journey away; making sure everything was running smoothly there.

Wakko shrugged. But they would never learn what to do if they didn't take the plunge. Besides, the Prime Minister of Anvilania had been doing her job for awhile now, maybe she could give them some good advice. And if she really wanted their advice, why deny her of it. They were rulers of an entire kingdom now. They're decisions effected more than just themselves.

"We should go," the middle Warner finally answered, nodding his head matter-of-factly to further emphasize his opinion.

Yakko smirked at his seriousness. It was rare, but Wakko could be passionate about things every now and then. "Then we'll pack after dinner…"

"How long is the trip, Wakko?" Dot looked to her brother, taking the hint that he was the one with the answers for this situation.

"Took me about a week, but I had to walk most of the way because the train didn't go through Anvilania. You think we'll take the train, Yakko?"

"Part of the way," Yakko responded, stretching his arms as they entered the castle, white paws touching down on crimson carpet. His stomach announced its displeasure to being empty and Dot giggled at the odd noises coming from it. It was definitely time for supper.

The oldest smirked as they made their way to the back of the castle where the kitchen was located. "Shall we pay Luanne a visit?"

"Dibs on the spoon! Dibs on the spoon!" Wakko shouted, jetting off through the large open doors into the ballroom. Dot bolted after him.

"You got to lick it last time! It's my turn!" she leapt at her brother, tackling him from behind and sending the both of them tumbling down onto the red carpet. The two commenced in climbing over one another, pulling at each other's clothes, tails, and ears to keep their sibling from reaching the destination first.

Dot squirmed away from her brother, but only made it as far as the first step of the grand stair case before Wakko seized her from behind. He deposited her behind him before clambering up the stairs himself. She growled and caught hold of his ankle, tripping him up and pulling him back down, attempting to crawl over him, but only succeeding in getting caught in his grip and held down against the steps.

Yakko rolled his eyes as he walked past the two, ignoring them as they shouted for him to reprimand the other. He rarely intervened when the two of them went at it like cats and dogs, and they never got too carried away. Every now and then a stray kick would be aimed too low, or too hard by accident and he'd have one or the other running to him for consoling. But the offending sibling would usually be stumbling over themselves to apologize and make up.

The current rough housing was nowhere near the danger zone. Wakko and Dot were laughing and enjoying the competition to see who could reach the kitchen first, both knowing full well that they would each be getting something to taste test once they arrived regardless who won.

Dot was currently in the lead, breaking free from Wakko when she pulled his hat over his eyes and sprinting up the stairs past Yakko. Wakko righted his head apparel and quickly ran after her.

Yakko smiled as he reached the top of the stairs, watching them pass him up and disappear down the long hallway. The oldest Warner's ears perked and he turned his attention once again to the large painting hanging on the mantle above the stair case. As always he stopped to stare for a minute, his eyes locking with the former queen's painted ones, before continuing on his way.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I've started school and such. Don't worry, I've got plenty more story to come, just be patient with me. Thank you to all my reviewers, you're all very kind.

If anyone is interested, I dabble in art as well and drew the Warners in the outfits I've given them for this story. If you wish to see, you can follow the link in my profile to my gallery and browse around.

I'll probably draw more pictures concerning this story as time goes on. Thank you again for reading. And I thank my two wonderful beta readers as always, and my newest one BlushBunnyC3.

* * *

Chapter 4: Duties

Yakko raised his hand over his eyes to block the midday sun poking through the forming clouds. He stepped down from the carriage, adjusting to the sudden brightness of being outside. He stretched his stiff muscles and yawned widely.

His siblings had wanted to leave the cramped carriage for awhile and ride horseback for a few miles. Yakko had no problem with that, they had been cooped up in the train all day yesterday and they were anxious little balls of energy. It gave them a chance to get some fresh air, and gave the oldest the carriage all to himself. He had opted to take a nap of course, but now he was refreshed and feeling the urge to move around. The three carriages that made up the caravan heading towards Anvilania had stopped for a quick resting break, allowing the group time to stretch.

Yakko stepped off the gravel path, his bare paws welcoming the cool sensation of the spring grass. He casually folded his arms behind his head, breathing deeply and letting the soft breeze ruffle through his fur and ears. He glanced back behind him to see Lance talking with a few of the escorts and the lead carriage driver, more than likely discussing if they would stop for the night or continue on.

Yakko turned back to survey the scenery before him; rolling green hills of tall grass, dotted with oaks and evergreens. A few patches of wild flowers added color. He hoped they would stop for the night. This was a beautiful area.

The fields before him were suddenly bathed in a grey wash as the sun dipped behind the thick cumulus clouds above. Yakko shivered slightly as the temperature dropped a few degrees. He squinted and looked out at the dark blue and slate mountains that hung in the distance, their snowy peaks accenting the deep gray of the rolling clouds.

Yakko inhaled deeply. The air was cool and moist. Judging by the looks of the sky in the distance and how the breeze seemed to be picking up, rain would fall soon.

The young prince turned to look down the road where his siblings were following one of their knight escorts scouting ahead of the carriage. Yakko whistled sharply, getting the attention of the Wakko and Dot, who leaned into their saddles and turned their horses around, galloping back to their brother.

Yakko smiled at their laughter, stepping back from their horses as they neared.

"You gonna ride with us, Yak?" Wakko asked with a smirk as he pulled back his reins, backing up his horse away from his big brother.

"Funny," Yakko grinned, leaning against the carriage. "It's gonna rain, how's about giving those horses a rest?"

Dot rolled her eyes, stroking the side of her mare's long muscular neck. "Cause a slow walk is so tiring for them."

"Carrying your fat butt is," Wakko snickered, causing his sister to utter an indignant huff and look to Yakko for support.

Yakko shot his brother a look, but it could hardly be considered stern. "Coming from the living garbage disposal… how much weight have you put on ever since we moved into the castle?"

Wakko stuck up his nose, sitting high in his saddle. "I can't help it if I'm a growing lad," the middle child stated matter-of-factly. "And it's all muscle!"

"Riiight," Dot mocked, looking back to Yakko. "Do we have to Yakko? It's not raining yet. Come ride with us! Please?"

"Yeah Yak, you can ride with me!" Wakko smirked, tongue poking out the side of his mouth.

"And if you prefer not getting thrown off, you can ride with me," Dot countered.

"Talon wouldn't throw him off! Your stupid blonde horse would!"

Yakko rubbed the bridge of his nose as his siblings bickered. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "As much as this conversation is so making me want to ride with you two," Yakko said, gesturing for them to dismount, "Come on, let's just ride in the carriage huh? I've got something to show you two anyway."

Not really sure if it was just a rouse their older brother was trying to pull to get them to come in from their play, Wakko and Dot tried to protest. Thunder clapped in the distance causing the youngest to jump slightly, spooking her horse a bit. The Belgian mare whinnied her displeasure as she backed up, almost into the carriage. Dot steadied her though, pulling back the reins gently, and cooing to the large animal till she settled.

Yakko stepped forward to coax his sister down from the saddle. "See? A storm's coming."

Wakko's stallion shook its long silver mane, its ears twitching and following the sounds of the approaching storm. "It's just rain, Yakko," the middle sibling ran his hand across the crest of his horse, his white glove standing out against the dark coal colored fur. He had no intention of leaving the freedom of the saddle for the confined carriage. Wakko flinched though as a large raindrop landed on his tomato red nose. He glanced up as the drizzle started to speckle the dirt with water spots.

Just as he was about to help his sister down, Yakko's ears perked at the sound of galloping hooves. The three turned to look down the road ahead of them, seeing two riders making their way towards the caravan at a rather quick pace.

The guards moved forward in front of the lead carriage as the riders approached. The men on horseback, one older and one a teenager, slowed to a stop to talk to the guards. Judging by their simple clothes and lack of weapons, Yakko gathered they were no threat.

Wakko watched the exchange of words between the guards and the men, perking his ear to try and hear the conversation. "What do you think they want?"

Yakko shrugged, seeing Lance coming towards them out of the corner of his eye.

"Your majesties," the badger said as he came up behind Yakko. "Perhaps it is best if you return to the carriage."

"They look harmless, Lance," Yakko waved the man off. He wanted his siblings back in the carriage as well, but now that he knew Lance wanted them there, Yakko felt the familiar urge to be difficult.

"I wanna know what they're talking about," Wakko insisted, urging his mount forward, despite his advisor's protest. Dot followed her brother's lead.

"Sire, they look questionable-"

"They look like farmers, Lance. Relax," Yakko interrupted the badger, following his siblings and rolling his eyes. Everyone who wasn't royalty was 'questionable' to Lance, Yakko thought. No wonder he enjoyed annoying the badger so much.

Getting closer to the conversation, Yakko listened as the two men informed their guards about the approaching storm.

"-and the last few caused major flooding, killing many of the crops this year," the older of the two men explained. "The rain is still an hour away; we were hoping to enlist the help of a few men from the neighboring village."

Convinced the men were no threat, the guards nodded to them, moving aside to let them pass. Wakko watched the exchange with a fixed expression. The middle Warner sat higher in his saddle and called out to the men as they passed him.

"We can help!"

The guards and men turned to give the young prince a quizzical look. Yakko could see on his brother's face that Wakko was serious, and it didn't surprise the oldest. He knew his brother well and Wakko was an empathetic creature who just liked pleasing others.

Lance was hurrying into the huddle, flailing his arms dramatically. Yakko thought the badger might possibly be having an epileptic seizure. "Master Wakko, enough of this nonsense! Come now, the three of you, back into the carriage…"

Wakko looked indignant though, gripping his reins a little tighter. "Why can't we?"

Lance waved the child off, reaching for the stallion's bridal to lead him back, but the horse refused to budge without his rider's instruction. "Sire, this is no job for a prince-"

"Well wait a minute, I thought it was!" Dot decided to interject her own opinion. Like her brothers, the princess disliked being talked down to by the badger, taking his bossy nature as a personal insult. "It's our kingdom! I wanna help too!"

Yakko smirked as he watched his two siblings gang up against Lance. It always amused him to watch them tag team their advisor. He noticed that the two villagers just seemed to realize they had bumped into royalty, for their faces were paling slightly.

"Dot's right, we're supposed to help!" Wakko glared down at Lance, having already made up his mind.

His sister nodded, backing up her brother's decision.

Lance narrowed his eyes, trying to raise his tone and show some kind of authority, which made Yakko snort. The man was about as intimidating as a field mouse. "Your highnesses, I must insist! We are scheduled to arrive at Anvilania-"

"What's one day gonna matter, Lance?" Yakko walked over to the badger, his arms crossed, but still smirking. The man ought to just give up; he had already lost against the nine and six-year-old. Yakko liked watching his younger siblings exercise their power as rulers, especially when they were doing it responsibly. Then again, when they were doing it irresponsibly, it was usually in a joking manner, and thus incredibly entertaining.

"Sire, you can't be serious," the annoyed badger looked to the oldest as if he'd suddenly side with him.

"You know me," Yakko grinned, "I'm never serious." He nodded to his siblings, "They sound pretty serious though."

After watching Lance grind his teeth in annoyance and Wakko and Dot high five one another, Yakko turned and looked to the two villagers, who seemed distraught. Yakko approached the two men. "If you would point us in the direction of your village, we would-"

"Your grace," the older of the two blubbered out, "Forgive us. We did not realize it was you!" he shakily gestured to the casual brown slacks and tan long sleeve top that adorned the prince. "We did not intend to cause such fuss! We could never impose upon-"

Yakko held up his hand to stop the man. "Who's imposing? This is us offering." He smiled back at Wakko and Dot who seemed pleased with themselves. "Besides, the sibs have spoken. And really, once they've made up their minds about something, it's darn near impossible to sway them."

He heard Lance mutter something under his breath and his smirk widened. Annoying that man never got old. Yakko shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping his relaxed demeanor would calm the two men down. He hated being fussed over, it was awkward and degrading. It was why he and his siblings rarely wore their robes. That and they itched.

The older man smiled, bowing his head gratefully towards Yakko and then Wakko and Dot. "Warnerstock is truly in good hands. Thank you m'lord, my son Jacob will lead you back," he said, gesturing to the teenager beside him.

Yakko nodded and reassured the man once more that it was no problem before he galloped off. He shot proud smiles back at his siblings and they beamed. If nothing else, they would all sleep well knowing they had racked up some good karma points.

Yakko brought the hammer down one last time on the nail, driving it through the piece of wood that now successfully blocked the leaky part of the roof. He brought his hand back, wiping his wrist over his forehead and smiling at his completed task. He looked down to his sister who was holding the ladder steady for him, giving her a thumbs-up. "All done, Dot."

Dot smiled and watched her brother climb back down, handing the hammer and extra nails back to the owner of the household. The man thanked him profusely, still a bit flustered and shocked that the prince was patching up holes in his roof.

Yakko told him to think nothing of it, repeating what he hoped was a humble sounding monologue he had practically perfected, this being the sixth house they had visited. Dot yawned and leaned against her brother's side, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other holding onto the rim of his belt. Yakko subconsciously stroked her ears as he talked with the man about his village. He was certain she was probably getting sick of the speech and tired from the work.

OneLiner was a small, but healthy Northern village. From what the siblings had been told by the boy Jacob who had brought them there, because of its placement in the valley, the little town was prone to flooding in the Spring months. The waters would ruin crops and homes as well as damage the roads.

Yakko had instantly noted the village's lack of an efficient drainage system. It didn't take the self educated prince very long to determine the course of action that needed to be taken, and where the new drains should be dug. Unfortunately, shortly after the villagers and knights had started digging, the imminent downpour began, halting construction of the drains. Instead they focused on a few key ditches and sand walls to protect what they could until they could continue.

Not one for the muddy work, Dot opted to helping indoors, going from house to house and patching leaky spots. After spending a few minutes in the downpour himself, Yakko decided he'd rather be indoors as well.

Wakko, who never minded the rain or being wet and dirty, wanted to continue to helping. Yakko had tried a few times to coax his rebellious brother out of the cold rain, but it was usually easier to let Wakko do as he wished rather than deal with his stubborn attitude. He was helping and the knights were with him, surely he'd be fine.

Wet, but fine.

The thunder shook the tiny home and Yakko looked towards the window. The rain was coming down so hard, all he could see was a sheet of water pelting the glass. They'd definitely be spending the night there, and by the look of his weary sister, his own sore muscles, and the fact that they missed dinner, it was time to call it a day.

Yakko said his goodbye to the family and took hold of Dot's hand. He plucked her dark violet mantle from the hook next to the door, handing it down to her so she could drape it across her shoulders and pull the hood up over her head. He scooped her up and opened the door, dashing out into the rain.

They would be staying at the Inn located in the center of the village. Yakko bolted through the muddy streets, his white paws splashing through the puddles, sending water every which way. He smiled at his giggling sister as she clung around his neck. Reaching the Inn, he deposited Dot on the porch and shook out his fur.

"You look like a drowned rat," Dot laughed, pulling down the hood of her mantle.

"Drowned Rat is all the rage. As a princess you should be caught up with the newest fashions," he smirked, scooping her up. "Here, allow me to help!"

Dot shrieked as he threatened to toss her out into a particularly large puddle, kicking and shouting to him that it wasn't funny. He laughed though, setting her back down on the porch and snickering as she punched his arm.

"I'm gonna go get Wak then we'll eat, okay? Lance should be inside."

Dot nodded and offered her brother her mantle, but he waved it off. It was just more wet cloth that would weigh him down. Yakko waited till she was inside before leaping back out into the rain and sprinting across the village to the farming areas. Stopping under an awning, he panned the area for his other sibling.

Squinting through the rain Yakko could make out the group of people heaving sand bags on top of one another, blocking the river of rain from a farm house. He could easily make out his brother's light blue tunic amongst all the drab colors.

Yakko whistled loudly, getting the attention of a few guards and his brother.

Wakko simply glanced at him before reaching for another sandbag. Yakko frowned. The sun would be set completely in less than an hour and his little brother had already spent a good portion of the afternoon outside. Stubborn or not, it was time to come in.

Yakko hurried back out into the rain, heading over to the group. "C'mon Wak, time to call it quits!" he shouted over the pouring rain.

"We're almost done Yakko," Wakko responded through exhausted pants. Yakko wrinkled his nose at his filthy, drenched kin. Thick globs of mud coated the boy's grey slacks and clung to his fur. His sopping clothes hung from him, weighing the young Warner down and making it even harder to lift the already heavy sand bags. Yakko sighed. Well the kid was persistent.

The oldest looked towards one of the knights, a familiar panther anthronian who often accompanied them around the villages close to the palace. The large cat nodded to Yakko, silently agreeing that the youngest prince had had enough.

Yakko nodded in return, reaching forward and tugging at his brother's shoulders. "C'mon bro, dinner's waiting."

Wakko looked as if he wanted to protest further, but his dripping ears perked at the mention of food. He only hesitated a few seconds before giving in and following his brother back to the Inn. Yakko cringed as he got a closer look of his brother out of the rain.

"Oh you're so getting a bath…" Yakko commented, taking off Wakko's hat and ringing it out for him before returning it back onto his brother's head with a loud, wet 'shlop' sound.

"F-fine…" he shivered a response, ringing out part of his tunic. Yakko raised his eyebrows as he steered his brother into the Inn. Rarely if ever did Wakko consent to being bathed.

The Inn was empty except for Dot, who was sitting at the bar talking with the young female duck behind it, Lance sitting next to her. The thick scent of the stew that the duck was stirring drifted throughout the room, making the boys' ears and tails perk slightly higher.

Dot turned at the sound of her brothers coming through the front door. The princess smiled and hopped off the stool and rushed to greet them, stopping short and turning her nose up in disgust at the muddy Wakko.

Wakko just grinned at her through his shivering, "What's a matter sis? You look like you could use a big hug!"

Dot shrieked as he threatened to touch her, bolting back across the room.

The girl duck behind the bar giggled and walked out towards them. "You can wash up back here in the bathing house," she gestured down the hallway. Wakko nodded and followed her back that way, his tail dragging limply behind him from pure exhaustion.

Yakko followed Dot back over to the bar, lifting her up onto her stool before taking a seat in the one between her and Lance. He glanced over at the disgruntled looking badger flipping through documents and maps.

"What's wrong Lance?" Yakko smirked, "Mood matching the weather?"

Lance snuffed his reply, "This sets us back an entire day's travel, Sire! Do you have any idea what that means?"

Yakko rolled his eyes, resting his head in his hands. "That an entire village won't flood and we'll wake up with sore backs in the morning?"

Dot giggled, but Lance simply narrowed his eyes. "Your highness, the Prime Minister of Anvilania is expecting us-"

"To arrive as soon as we can. It's one detour, Lance, and it was a necessary one," Yakko stretched his arms. "Brain has things under control at the castle, and this town's problem was more urgent than discussing anvil stocks. We'll get there, don't worry about it."

Lance sighed and returned to muttering about appearances and reputation. Yakko and Dot shot each other looks, Yakko turning his into a mocking of the badger which made his little sister giggle. Lance cleared his throat, but Yakko only decided that was worth imitating as well. The game of "Shadow" only lasted for a few minutes, before Lance got up from his seat and left the room.

The duck girl returned from the back with three wooden bowls and spoons, heading back behind the bar and setting the utensils down on the table next to the small cauldron hanging above the fireplace. Yakko watched her ladle the creamy stew into two bowls, tempted to drool, not only at the thought of a hot meal, but the brunette mallard's peasant top did little to hide her shame while she bent over the steaming pot.

Dot glanced at her brother, doing a double take when she saw him lick his lips and lean forward a bit over the bar, tilting his stool in the process. Lining up his sight, Dot scowled and used her tail to push the stool over the rest of the way.

The thud Yakko made as he and the stool crashed to the floor made the duck stand up straight, looking alarmed. Dot, chin resting in her hand, just smiled at her.

"Forgive my brother, sitting in chairs is difficult for him…"

Yakko sat up, blowing his left ear out of his face and narrowing his gaze at his sister. Dot smirked down at him, shaking her head in disapproval.

Wakko entered the room, looking much fresher as he rubbed a fluffy towel through his ears and face fur. Now in a clean brown tunic that stopped just above his knees and sans his trademark hat, Wakko's sleek black fur reflected the dim torch light of the room. Draping the towel around his shoulders, he raised an eyebrow at his older brother's current residence on the floor.

"Why are you-"

"Gravity," Yakko answered before his younger sibling could ask the question, holding his hand out to Wakko. Dot giggled as she watched him help their older brother off the floor.

The three sat down and enjoyed their meal in relative privacy. They had become accustomed to eating at a large banquette style table, but were now enjoying the close proximity to one another that the bar allowed. It made it easier to sling food at one another.

Unfortunately the miniature food fight was cut short at its climax when Lance ordered them to bed. They complied, but not before pestering the badger to partake in trivial, meaningless bed time routines with them, whining loudly about not being able to sleep in a strange place or how the pillows were too soft. The advisor relented, peeling the children off his arms before he left the room, but not without a sizable headache. The three smirked at one another before exploding into a fit of giggles.

"Too easy," Dot commented, pulling her ears free from the pink ribbon wrapped around them. She set the fabric on the night stands next to the bed.

"I wonder when he'll break," Wakko mused as he leaned back into his pillow, crossing his leg over his knee and folding his arms behind his head.

Yakko chuckled, turning down his sheets and comforter. "At this rate, he'll probably choose to stay in Anvilania…"

Dot pulled her knees up to her chest and watched her older brother climb into bed. Yakko noticed her staring and tilted his head at her. She locked eyes with him, the tip of her tail twitching as she rested her cheek on her knees. The oldest interpreted his sister easily and slowly smiled, slipping out of bed.

"Just one?" Dot lifted her head, her tail thumping against the mattress as she watched him dig around in his back pack. Wakko sat up, knowing very well Yakko would never deny their little sister the bed time stories she craved nearly every night. He was past the age of wishing to partake in the ritual himself, but every now and then he found himself sticking around to listen. Yakko had an active imagination and could be incredibly entertaining. If nothing else, their brother's stories made for good dream fodder.

"I was actually hoping you'd ask," Yakko responded, pulling the crimson red journal from his pack. Dot's eyes lit up at the sight of it. She'd never seen this text before and always welcomed a new story. She scooted over in bed, allowing her brother room to sit down next to her.

Wakko bounced a few times on his own bed before leaping onto Dot's, causing his siblings to spring up slightly as well. He landed into a perfect Indian sit in front of them as Yakko made himself comfortable. Dot nuzzled up closer to him to see the new novel, reaching to move Yakko's hand so she could see the title.

Yakko held it firm though, keeping the book closed to get the attention of his two eager siblings. They turned their quizzical expressions up towards him. Once he was certain they were paying attention, he took a deep breath.

"I wanted to show you guys this a few days ago, but I wanted to make sure it really was what I thought it was before I did."

Dot and Wakko shot confused looks at one another, both responding "huh?" in unison.

Yakko chuckled, running a hand through his ears. "A few nights ago I found something…"

-

By the time Yakko had finished telling his siblings all about the secret writing room behind the book shelf, and explaining to them about how the little journal in his hands belonged to their mother, midnight had come and gone. He had just finished reading them a bit of the first sections he had already gone over when he noticed the time.

"Whoa sibs, waaaay past bed time," he commented, closing the journal.

Dot gasped and lunged for the book. "No wait! One more passage!" she pleaded, reaching desperately for the book as Yakko held it out of reach.

Wakko stood up on the bed and plucked it from his brother's grasp. "You can't end it there, Yakko!" he insisted, opening the book up and trying to find the last entry they were reading.

Yakko smiled at the two of them as Dot crawled into Wakko's lap to help him flip through the pages. He expected no less from them. This indeed was an important find. A look into their past.

But as exciting as it was, and even though he too wanted to indulge himself in more of it, he knew there would be three very tired Warners come sun up. He smirked at that. At least then Wakko and Dot wouldn't object to staying in the carriage out of pure exhaustion. He shrugged and pulled the journal away from them. It didn't take much effort, neither wanted to risk a game of tug-o-war with such a precious item.

It was probably the first and only thing they'd come in contact with that didn't promote a violent game that ended in something breaking. Yakko dismissed that thought. They were young still, and breaking stuff was fun.

Yakko brought the book back over to his pack, glancing back at his heart broken siblings staring longingly back at the text. He sighed. "C'mon guys, we'll read more tomorrow. It still a long way to Anvilania and-"

"I want to know more now…" Dot muttered, staring down at her bedding. Wakko's ears folded back, giving Yakko a look that was similar to Dot's statement.

Yakko shook his head, looking away from their expressions. He always caved when they looked at him like that, but he had to stay firm, they all needed sleep.

"Yakko please?" Dot crawled to the end of the bed. "We can sleep in the carriage tomorrow. Just a few more pages?"

Yakko looked down into his sister's large dark eyes. She had sat in his lap and hung on every word their mother wrote, unblinking, mouth agape in awe. They would all frequently break out into large grins, mesmerized that they were touching the same pages their parent once had.

Yakko looked from desperate sibling to sibling. Wakko sniffled and wiped his red nose with the sleeve of his pajama top. Yakko raised an eyebrow. The middle Warner for once had been utterly silent through the reading of the journal, except for his suddenly runny nose.

"Guys, it's almost 1:30 in the mor-"

"C'mon Yak, Dot's right. We can sleep in the carriage," Wakko cleared his throat and moved up next to his sister on the edge of the bed.

Yakko sighed at their relentless stares. He was breaking like he knew he would. They wanted so badly to know more. To finally understand reality from the fictional stories they exchanged about their long lost past. To stop wondering…

And he couldn't blame them. He wanted it too.

Yakko pulled the journal out from his backpack and walked back over to the bed. Dot and Wakko lit up with excitement, ears perked and tails swishing as they hurried to curl up next to their older sibling. Yakko smirked as he put his arms around them and let Wakko hold the journal while Dot read the curvy manuscript. She went slowly, sounding out each word with the utmost care, being a very decent reader for her age.

Yakko stroked his siblings' fur, resting his head on Wakko's as he listened to the words of their mother from his sister's lips.

_Maximus' death still lay heavy on my mind as I entered the carriage I would call home for the next month or so._

_During the funeral and while Warnerstock wept for its fallen king, the council turned its attention on me; the sole heir to the throne._

_In all its many generations, Warnerstock had never been run by a queen alone. The members of the council feared what the citizens would think. They themselves did not care for the idea of being ruled by a single female, especially not one as young as I. They decided my fate in less than an hour._

_When I returned from my husband's burial that evening, I was told I was betrothed to Duke Salazar of Tick-Tockia._

_I would leave first thing in the morning._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Distractions

XXX

Adela leaned back into the cushion of the carriage seat, eyes closed and hands folded neatly on her lap. Her black fur melted into the ebony gown she was wearing. She could not bring herself to wear any other color this morning.

She tried to ignore the fact that despite her ghostly white mask of face fur, she looked like a living shadow. Ominous, but appropriate in her opinion; she felt as transparent as one.

Adela glanced out the window, watching the palace get farther and farther away.

She jumped slightly, stirred from her brooding by Marcus clearing his throat from the seat across from her. She looked towards him, studying his expression. He too looked none too thrilled about the entire situation. Her chamber maids had been gossiping this morning about how the man approached the entire council with distain, lashing out at their decision. Marcus called them cowards, ranting about how Maximus would never have allowed it. The idea of combining Warnerstock and Tic-Tockia into one kingdom sickened him as much as it did the former king. He warned them of what would more than likely be disastrous results and how the mere idea was an insult on the recently deceased king. Maximus had pledged his entire life to the kingdom, making it what it was, and they were now tossing it carelessly into unclean hands.

But it only proved to further upset Adela. She was doing a decent job of hiding her distress though. At least she thought she was.

Marcus leaned over and gently placed his hand on top of hers. She stared down at it.

He sighed. "I tried-"

"I know you did," she spoke, still not looking up. He watched her, he himself transfixed with her eerily dark figure in the pitch black gown. "I don't blame you… I don't blame him either," Adela pulled her gaze away from his hand.

Marcus continued to stare at her, but she avoided his eyes. "He never meant for it to turn out this way…" he said softly.

"I promised Maximus. Warnerstock is now my responsibility and I'm honored to be doing what's best for my people…"

The two fell silent for a few moments before Marcus spoke again. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face."

Adela couldn't hold back the giggle and Marcus returned it with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Adela met his eyes. "Maximus was right. You're a good friend."

Marcus chuckled. "I couldn't allow them to throw you to the wolves and not stick around to watch you fight."

Adela smiled at his confidence in her. What he and Maximus saw in her she had yet to feel herself. But she hoped for Warnerstock's sake whatever it was it would be strong enough to keep her fear at bay.

She returned her gaze out the window, this time counting the knight escorts surrounding the carriage.

-

The long travel and cramped carriage didn't take long to get to Adela. By the third day her mind was screaming for escape.

Too much silence. Too much time to dwell on the issue. She had worked herself into an emotional fit.

Before the trip the council had tried to reassure her that the merger was for the best and that it would take the pressure off her. The Duke of Tic-Tockia was young, handsome, more experienced, and would support her and Warnerstock properly.

But Adela had heard nothing but the opposite from everyone else. It was apparently no secret that Duke Salazar was rude, abrasive, and greedy. At twenty-two, he was indeed much younger than Maximus, but had nothing else on his mind other than power.

Adela had never met him and tried her best to keep an open and hopeful mind toward her betrothed. He was more experienced than her and he wasn't decrepitizingly old like Maximus had been. Perhaps he was even good looking. But the stories and rumors kept flooding around about the corrupted Duke and they proved to be too much for her naivety.

She broke down.

Marcus instructed the carriage stop and for Adela to get some fresh air.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she lied, fanning her face with her hand and trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Of course you are…" Marcus humored her, helping her down from the carriage. "How about you walk a little anyway? Not enough blood circulation sitting down all day."

Adela relented and allowed herself to be lead away from the carriage. He was right, the cool air blowing though her mint colored gown felt nice. Marcus released his gentle grip on her arm and urged her to walk down towards the small series of ponds alongside the road. He wanted to talk with the driver and insisted the natural surroundings would be good for her.

The young queen sighed and nodded, stepping off the gravel path and onto the thick green grass. Marcus watched her for a moment before looking back at the few knights standing next to the carriage. "Watch her closely, but give her some space."

The three knights nodded, bowing to the advisor.

Adela stood at the bank of the little stream connecting the small ponds together. She looked down at her reflection, the stress showing in her features. The sight of her disheveled appearance upset her more and she looked out in the distance. The Wanrerstock castle was no more than a dot on the horizon. A familiar feeling washed over her, the same feeling she remembered having on her way to Warnerstock for the first time. That dreadfully sick sense that sat uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach. The longing to return to someplace familiar.

Adela laughed out loud at the extreme irony of it all. How in such a short time Warnerstock had become that familiar place she now longed for when before it had been the object of her dread. Her stressed, unsettling laughter melted into a choked sob and her dark eyes welled up with tears. It was all too much for the fourteen-year-old queen. She couldn't even find the strength to reach up and wipe away her freely falling tears.

She nearly stumbled forward into the pond when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She caught herself though and looked to her right at the white cloth being held at her eye level. She gasped in surprise, holding her hand over her heart.

"Forgive me, your grace, I didn't mean to startle you."

Adela turned around to face the source of the voice, trying to calm down her beating heart. But it only sped up at the sight of the tall knight standing before her.

He was at least two and a half heads taller than her, leaning over slightly to offer the queen his handkerchief. His dark concerned eyes stood out from the clean white fur on his face in the same manner hers did. The cherry red nose he sported tipped Adela off that he was of the same breed of anthronian that she was.

She instantly wondered if he was from Glenadale, her former kingdom being home to many of the feline/canine mix. Seeing others like herself was not uncommon there, but Warnerstock seemed to be mostly made up of humans with a few scattered anthronians here and there. She had no idea a few made up the palace guards.

She suddenly realized she was staring and shook herself free from her stupor.

"Are you alright, your highness?" his deep voice asked her, still offering the cloth to her damp eyes while removing his helmet with his other hand.

Adela found herself staring again, watching his perked ears spring up after being freed from the metallic helmet. She started slightly as if she suddenly heard his words and wiped at her eyes furiously with one hand and took the handkerchief with the other, flustered that she probably looked atrocious. "No, I mean yes!" she sniffled, dabbing her eyes. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?" he spoke again, concern still heavy on his expressions.

She looked back up at him, admiring the slight accent in his thick voice. She tried to place the dialect. Scouse perhaps? She was staring again and quickly turned her gaze back to the pond, cursing herself for looking like such a fool. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the… um," she avoided his eyes as she trailed off, gesturing to the handkerchief and worried she'd freeze up again. But it took all the effort she could muster. She wanted very badly to look back at the knight.

"William!"

They both turned at the sound of Marcus' voice come closer to them.

"Is she alright?" Marcus questioned, coming up beside them. The sight of the knight beside the queen had him worried something was wrong.

Adela sighed and waved the advisor off. "Really Marcus, I'm okay." She found herself trying to peek at the tall knight out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at Marcus, not her. The perfect opportunity to steal another glance.

"I was just checking on her sir," the knight bowed his head.

Marcus nodded and took Adela's arm gently, "Thank you William. We will be leaving soon, make sure everyone is ready."

William nodded and made his way back up to the caravan.

Marcus turned to Adela, still worried, but she wasn't paying any attention to him, her gaze focused on the knight and his long zig zaged tail swaying behind him.

"Adela, if you'd like us to find a town to stop for awhile we could…" Marcus trailed off as he watched the transfixed queen ignore his every word. He looked back at the young knight, then back at Adela. He smirked.

"I must be blind," the advisor chuckled. "I had completely forgotten the Captain's breed."

Adela whirled around to look at Marcus. "Captain?"

Marcus nodded, slowly leading her back towards the carriage. "I do believe his great grandparents were from Glenadale," he smiled, patting the back of her hand. "His family has served the palace very well for the last few generations and his father is the high constable in the neighboring kingdom of Anvilania. I know he's young, but you have nothing to worry about Adela, William Warner is one of the most advanced trained knights in the kingdom."

"Really?" Adela looked to Marcus than back towards the knight, craning her neck to see him better. "Well that's… good to know," She muttered almost inaudibly. Marcus grinned to himself and chuckled, wondering if perhaps this was just the kind of distraction the young monarch needed to keep her from losing all of her nerve before they arrived in Tic-Tockia. It couldn't hurt to indulge her at least a little, she was after all, a teenager.

"You know, perhaps you should stay outside for awhile. We'll be stopping at the first village we come across and that shouldn't be too far off," Marcus suggested before whistling sharply. His signal made the Captain turn around.

Adela's grip on Marcus' arm tightened slightly when the knight looked their way. Her advisor led her over to the carriage as William approached them.

"William, the queen is trying to avoid a small case of cabin fever. Perhaps some time in the saddle would be preferred to the coach? Would you ready a mount for her?" Marcus asked.

"Of course, sir," William nodded before walking back around the coach.

Adela bit her lip and looked to Marcus. "Oh, I don't think that's really necessary. I'm-"

"Fine, we know," Marcus chuckled. "Don't worry your majesty, the fresh air will calm your nerves and William will be your personal escort, won't you lad?"

The knight nodded as he walked back towards them, leading a speckled Arabian horse by the bridal. Adela straightened up, subconsciously running her fingers through her wavy shoulder length hair a few times.

"Have you ridden, m'lady?" William asked, addressing her nervous motions.

Adela quickly nodded her head and stepped forward, shooting Marcus a look over her shoulder. He simply smiled and waved. "I'll be right in the carriage if you need me Adela," he reassured her before stepping into the coach.

She turned back around to find the horse directly in front of her, leaning down to sniff at her shoulder. She started slightly at its sudden close proximity, but smiled and reached up to run her hand down the animal's velvety soft forelock.

"You have nothing to worry about, your grace, Aidan is a seasoned mount," William came around the front of the horse, offering his white gloved hand to the queen.

It took all she had not to stare at the knight's outstretched hand, but she managed to place her delicate black one into his white glove. She blushed horribly when he lifted her up by her waist, helping her into the saddle. Knowing full well the reddened skin could be seen through her white cheek fur, she tried desperately to hide behind her hair.

Adela stuttered out a thank you and reached for the reins, her hand brushing William's once more in the exchange. He smiled at her and she could do nothing to stop the corners of her own mouth from curling upward.

-

Adela fell back into the bed she would be spending the night in. The Inn they had stopped at was quaint and she liked its hominess.

The smile on her face had been present since early that afternoon and refused to go away. As exhausted as she was, Adela rolled over on the mattress and reached for her pack, digging around for her journal.

She turned onto her stomach and flipped open to the next available page.

_For the first time since I left Glenadale, I'm feeling my age again. Bethany would be proud._

_But as wonderful as the butterflies in my stomach feel, I'm worried I'll forget what comes with being a queen. Selfishness is frowned upon when one dictates an entire country._

_But I will admit that the break from my dread is comforting. Besides…_

_Tic-Tockia is still a long ways away and I think I'll opt to ridding side saddle awhile longer. The sore tail is worth the company of my "personal escort"._

XXX

Yakko carefully slipped the journal from his younger brother's hand, closing it and setting it back down on his pack. He shifted a bit, trying to get a little more comfortable without waking the two siblings curled up against him. The sway of the coach and the patter of the light rain were soothing and Yakko had no doubt he too would be asleep soon.

It didn't surprise him that his brother and sister had to be dragged from the bed this morning, only to slip right back into sleep soon after settling into the carriage. As exhausted as he was, Yakko managed to compose himself long enough to say goodbye to the village for himself and the other prince and princess.

He had climbed into the carriage and positioned himself in between his two weary kin, both wanting to use him as a pillow. Yakko uttered the obligatory "I told you so" statement, receiving tired glares from Wakko and Dot. But despite their late night of reading their mother's journal, both still wanted more. Yakko allowed them to settle against him as he read, but they only lasted half a passage before they could no longer fight sleep.

Yakko smiled and stroked his sister's back; her upper body sprawled across his lap. Wakko had nuzzled his cheek against Yakko's collar bone and was the first to lose his battle against his heavy eye lids. Yakko rested his chin on his brother's head, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

The oldest perked his ear slightly and glanced down at the middle child. He stopped petting Dot's back and reached up to his brother's forehead. Yakko's brow furrowed at Wakko's clammy, damp fur, instinctively running his hand behind Wakko's neck as well. He noted the uncharacteristic warmth and sighed. All signs pointed towards the beginnings of a fever.

Yakko cursed himself for letting his little brother stay out in the rain yesterday. He really disliked the idea of Wakko traveling with a cold. He would be sure to look for an apothecary during the next resting point in hopes that the fever was mild enough that a few well mixed herbs would keep it from getting worse. Perhaps it would be best if they turned around now and got Wakko home…

Yakko leaned back into the hard cushion and looked out the window. No, they couldn't do that. Wakko would protest anyway. The prince sighed, he was overreacting as usual, it was just the startings of a small cold and as long as his little brother took it easy during the trip, he'd be fine.

Yakko couldn't help himself though. Worry had been ingrained in him for as long as he could remember. All three of them had been prone to illness while living out on the streets and in the orphanage, it was only right that Yakko find himself in a fit at the signs of a cold in one of his siblings. Of course a cold was much more of a deal when they weren't royalty.

Yakko gently removed Wakko's cap and stroked back his ears. He shouldn't be too worried. They had a lot more access to medicine and doctors, and out of the three of them, Wakko was the fast healer. He always seemed to breeze through the sniffles or a cough, while Yakko could go weeks with an upset stomach and Dot…

… well, she still had never fully recovered from her year long struggle with pneumonia. Yakko noticed she couldn't run very long without getting a shortness of breath or climb a long flight of stairs without a bit of a wheeze. She had a lingering cough that only really showed up when the seasons changed or the weather was damp. But despite it all, his sister tolerated it and never gave a second thought that those symptoms were probably permanent.

Yakko reached over to Dot's pack next to them on the seat, digging around for her velvet mantle. He draped it across his snoozing sister and made a note to pick up another in the next town for Wakko.

The oldest prince settled back, holding his siblings near and allowing his own eyes to close.

By the time the three royals reached the next village the rain had let up. The sky remained overcast though, bathing the land in a misty haze.

Yakko leaned out the window of the coach, noting that this village was definitely more populated than OneLiner. The dirt roads morphed into cobble stone streets and the wooden buildings were built taller and wider. Merchant carts lined the roads and Yakko could detect the distinct scent of a large body of water nearby. With the high possibility of a river dock, Yakko mused that the town must be part of a trading route.

He pulled himself back into the carriage and looked over at his siblings. Dot was sitting up and looking out the other window at their new surroundings.

"This place is creepy…" she commented, leaning back into her seat.

"It's just the fog rolling in off the river," Yakko reassured her. Wakko was curled up against him, using his lap as a pillow. The middle Warner had woken up to a splitting sensation in his head and an achy feverish body. At the moment all Wakko wanted to do was fall back asleep, but his headache  
wouldn't allow him to do much of anything, except be miserable. Wakko buried his face against Yakko in hopes that his older brother would make the pain go away.

Yakko frowned in concern, gently rubbing his brother's back. He knew they hadn't planned on stopping for the night, Lance was adamant about reaching Anvilania as soon as possible. But perhaps they should reconsider. The coach was probably doing nothing to ease his ailing brother, and the damp weather wouldn't help either.

Making up his mind, Yakko gently shifted Wakko off him before leaning out the window. The prince whistled sharply to get the attention of the driver, who slowed the wagon to a stop and jumped down from the elevated seat.

Yakko rested his elbows on the sill of the window, looking down at the man. "How about we stop here for the night?"

The man, a short whippet anthronian, gave the boy a questioning look. "Were we not going to continue on, sir?"

Yakko shrugged, "Plans change. I need to get some things and my siblings could use a real bed tonight. Could you alert the rest of the caravan please?"

The man nodded and bowed before jogging over to the other stopped coaches with puzzled looking drivers. Yakko smiled, enjoying the fact that even though he was still young, people rarely questioned him. Being a prince had its advantages.

Yakko's ears perked at the sound of an enraged shout. He leaned out the window again and rolled his eyes as he watched Lance storm out of the coach in front of them.

Well… mostly everyone didn't question him.

Yakko rested his chin on his arms as he waited for the seething badger to comer over. He snickered in amusement. The man's cerulean colored fur was liable to turn as red as the flames in his eyes.

"Why Lance, something the matter?"

"Sire!" The advisor stomped up to the coach. "We cannot be stopping at every town we pass if we want to arrive in Anvilania on time!"

Yakko let his arm dangle out the window in a bored manner. "Yeesh… Anvilania this, Anvilania that. If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?"

Lance glared. "Your highness…" he spoke through his teeth, grinding them back and forth slowly. "I must advise against this course of action."

"And I must advise against that horrible hair piece," Yakko leaned out the window and plucked the man's toupee from atop his head.

Lance gasped and snatched his hair back. "Prince Yakko! This is not suitable behavior!"

Yakko casually waved the badger off. "Relaaax. Remember what Scratchansniff said about your blood pressure, Firman." The badger's eyes widened in sudden surprise. Yakko smirked. "Didn't know I knew your real name, didja?"

Lance's surprise melted back into anger. "How did you-"

Yakko shrugged, interrupting him. "I was putzin' around the archives with Brain one day. Do you know how many scrolls there are in that room?" Yakko grinned, "Lots… lots of scrolls." Seeing the man's growing temper, he reached down and patronizingly patted his advisor's head, offsetting the wig again. "Aw don't worry buddy," the Warner cooed in mock sympathy, "If my name was Firman, I'd change it too."

Giggles could be heard from inside the coach.

Lance ruffled his fur, trying to contain his urge to strangle the child prince. "We're not stopping…"

"Eeeeeeh, yes we are," Yakko smirked.

"No, we're not," Lance clutched his hands into fists.

Yakko quickly glanced back into the carriage, exchanging a look with his sister who was watching the entertaining banter with interest. She beamed at her older brother, taking her queue as she hopped down from her seat.

"I really think we should stop," Yakko looked back out at Lance.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Dot swung open the door to the coach, nearly smacking the badger in the process. He stumbled back and turned his attention to the little princess. Her arms were crossed and her lower lip stuck out in a strong pout. Her eyes locked with his.

"I wanna stop…" Dot said firmly.

Lance grit his teeth, trying to stand his ground, but visibly braced himself for some unseen impact. "Your majesty-"

"I wanna stop NOW!" Dot stomped her foot to further emphasize her point.

Lance tried to match her stubborn behavior. "Princess, we are NOT stopping so you had better-"

"I don't WANNA sleep in the STUPID WAGON!" Dot clenched her own fists and stepped down from the carriage.

Lance flinched when he realized that not only was the entire caravan watching his shouting match with the six-year-old monarch, but a few dozen of the villagers had turned to watch the display as well.

The advisor looked back up at Yakko, who had the smuggest look he could muster on his face. Lance glared. "Control your sister!"

Yakko held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, do I look suicidal to you?"

"If we don't stop NOW I'll SCREAM!" Dot raised her voice.

Lance groaned and tried to lean down to her eye level, "Princess, you need to understand that you don't get your way by-"

Dot's tail frizzed slightly as she took a deep breath.

Lance started to sweat as he held his hands up. "Now Angelina, I know you're above this sort of behavior-"

The use of her real name sent the Warner sister over the edge. She would not allow herself to be talked down to. Dot let loose a shrill scream, her impressive volume making it echo through the quiet streets of the trade town.

Lance fell back from the extremely high pitch of the youngest sibling's voice. Yakko was still grinning, but covering his ears to shield them from the extent of his sister's temper tantrum.

The badger sat up and tried to talk over Dot's unique way of protesting. But she just raised the volume in response, only stopping long enough to suck in more air.

Lance looked around at all the stares and glares he was receiving. People shook their heads at him as they covered their own ears.

Lance sighed, annoyed that he was caving. "ALRIGHT! WE'LL STOP!"

Dot instantly ceased her tantrum, her livid expression replaced with a sickeningly sweet smile. She daintily cleared her throat, "Thank you!"

Lance looked up to see Yakko chuckling. "Way to put your foot down Lance," he commented as he stepped down from the coach, an exhausted Wakko in his arms. "That'll teach you, sis," Yakko winked at her.

The oldest Warner hoisted his brother higher up in his arms, Wakko clinging around his neck and his legs linked around Yakko's waist. He stepped down next to their sister, still smirking at Lance. "Well this looks like a nice place," Yakko nodded back to the large Inn behind them. "How's about you go get us all checked in Lance. We're gonna go shopping…"

"We are?" Dot's eyes lit up as she hurried after her older brother who was calmly walking past their advisor.

By the time Lance shook off his shock, the three siblings were halfway down the street. The badger grumbled and turned around to find the guards staring at him. Flustered, the man threw up his arms, "Well?! Go on! Settle in!"

Down the street, Dot excitedly pushed the door open to the shop her brother had pointed out to her before she rushed ahead. The princess was slightly disappointed when she entered the shop to find wall to wall shelves of bottles and boxes. Hoping this wouldn't be the only shop they'd visit, she held the door open for her brothers. "What do we need in here Yakko? It's all boring stuff…"

Yakko chuckled down at her, "We won't be here long Dot. Stay next to me, okay?" He added when he noticed her tail twitching as she scanned the shelves. He knew she would find nothing here that interested her, but she would still wander and browse. He mused that it must be a girl thing, that distinct urge to shop.

Dot nodded absentmindedly to his request, still looking around.

Yakko looked down at his little brother in his arms. Wakko looked ready to fall back asleep against his shoulder.

"How ya doin' bro?" Yakko asked, nudging the side of Wakko's head with his muzzle. Wakko released a heavy sigh and nuzzled his face into Yakko's shoulder and coughed.

Yakko frowned slightly and made his way to the counter in the back of the shop, reminding his sister once more to stay near him. Dot instantly stopped reaching for one of the shelves and returned to Yakko's side. She clutched her brother's belt in her normal fashion, but still let her eyes wander.

Yakko scanned the older man behind the counter reading a book. He examined his features; salt and pepper colored hair and a large set of bifocals that rested at the end of his long pointed nose. Every few seconds he would push them back up closer to his eyes and readjust his vision to see the words on the book in front of him. But every time he leaned forward to read, the weight of the lenses had them slipping back down his face.

The man thumbed through the book slowly, panning each page with his index finger guiding his eyes.

Yakko cleared his throat as he approached the counter, causing the aging man to look up. His eyes reflected huge and comically through the impossibly thick glass and Yakko stifled a snicker.

The man closed his large text, setting a bit of dust free from where it gathered on the pages. "Can I help you young man?"

Yakko noticed the hesitation in the man's voice and waved it off. Three kids in a shop like this was probably uncommon. He watched as the man looked them over with an eye of skepticism, probably noting their tailored clothes.

To help relax the man's questioning gaze, Yakko shifted Wakko to his hip and dug his hand into one of the deep pockets in his slacks. He pulled out a good sized coin pouch and set it down on the counter.

That seemed to do the trick and the old man perked up, suddenly interested and more inclined to listen.

"He has a fever and a cough," Yakko gestured to the younger sibling in his arms.

The apothecary stood up and adjusted his glasses once more before leaning over the counter towards the boys.

Wakko balked as the unfamiliar man's thin hands moved towards him, causing him to instantly tighten his grip on his brother. Yakko rubbed his back, murmuring in his ear that it was okay. But despite his older brother's comforting words, Wakko's body still tensed as the cold hands ran over his feverish complexion.

Muttering under his breath some, the apothecary pulled his fleshy hands away from the young prince's damp fur.

"Do you have anything that will break the fever? Or at least help him sleep?" Yakko asked, hugging his brother a little to soothe his tense reaction to the mock check up.

The man was already digging around under his counter. "How old?" the man's voice broke through the clink and clatter of moving bottles.

"Nine," Yakko responded.

"The apothecary's mumbling continued. Yakko could make out a few names of herbs and medical terms, but most of whatever the man was saying was lost in translation.

"Yakko, I don't like medicine…" Wakko croaked out to his brother. Yakko smiled at him; his brother could be a very pathetic creature when he has a cold. It was about the only time Wakko would consent to being babied. In fact, he pretty much demanded it.

"You wanna feel better right?" Yakko asked him. Wakko sighed and rested his forehead on Yakko's shoulder, knowing he had lost this battle before he even started it. That didn't stop him from grumbling and whining about the medicine's foul taste though.

Yakko smirked and caught his sister out of the corner of his eye starting to stray. But she noticed that she had been spotted, catching his annoyed look and scurried back to his side. She looked slightly ashamed that she had been caught, but tried to pull a guilt trip on her brother with eyes that said it was his fault for bringing her into a store with so many shiny bottles.

Yakko rolled his eyes and smirked at her pout before turning his attention back to the apothecary as he emerged from under his counter holding a few viles and pouches in his arms. Yakko watched as the man pulled over a ceramic dish and mixed a few things inside of it until we was happy with the consistency. The man cut his eyes back to Yakko as he bottled up the powdered concoction.

"Mix a spoon full with a cup of warm water. Once a day, preferably before he goes to sleep," the man instructed as he handed the bottle to Yakko.

Yakko held the bottle up to his eye level for a moment before pocketing it. He pulled out another coin pouch and set it next to the first one, both about the same size. He pushed them forward to the man who happily accepted them.

"Thank you," Yakko said, noting the very satisfied look on the man's face as he pulled open the draw strings of the two pouches and glanced inside at their contents.

"Just make sure he gets lots of rest and water. He should stay indoors too," the apothecary recommended as he deposited his pay under the counter.

Yakko nodded and once again called his sister away from the shelves. Dot hurried to follow her brothers out of the store.

To appease her short attention span though, Yakko let her lead them into a shop three buildings down and let her browse while he found two quality mantles with extra thick linings for he and his brother. Dot found a few more ribbons to add to her collection and pestered her brother to tie the new crimson one around her ears on the way back to the Inn.

"Like Mama's journal," she stated very matter-of-factly as Yakko straightened out the bow. He smiled and Wakko tugged on his sleeve with a stifled cough.

"Can we read more tonight?"

Yakko looked down at his brother who was pawing at his runny nose, rubbing the fur raw. Yakko pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and leaned down to wipe his nose. "I think we'll sleep tonight kiddo…"

The oldest was rewarded with protests and whines, his two young siblings pleading for a different answer. Yakko raised his voice above theirs.

"Wakko, you're sick. Dot, you want to become sick?" at their scowls Yakko sighed in exasperation. "C'mon guys, we stayed up last night and now we're stopping when we should still be heading to Anvilania."

"Then we'll only read a little bit. Please Yakko?" Dot urged, wrapping her arms around one of his dramatically.

"Just a few passages?" Wakko mirrored her actions to Yakko's other arm. Together they were successfully weighing him down.

Yakko looked from whining brother to whining sister. Then he promptly sunk to their level with his own pestering moan. "But I'm tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired…"

This only earned him more scowls and he sighed. Apparently he couldn't pull off the same pathetic look. He was starting to think there was a height requirement for that kind of thing.

As they reached the entrance of the Inn, Yakko could feel himself caving and rolled his eyes. "Ehhhhh… one passage."

Wakko and Dot released his arms and cheered, rushing into the Inn. Yakko just smiled and shook his head, following them.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fairy Tales

Dot glanced two beds over at her brothers. Yakko was giving Wakko the medicine he had bought earlier and tucking him into bed. Dot sighed as she watched the middle sibling sag against his pillow, Wakko's eyelids falling fast. He would no doubt be asleep in seconds.

She flipped onto her stomach, resting her head in her arms and letting her eyes wander down to Yakko's bag sitting beside his bed. She could see the corner of her mother's journal poking out from under the top flap. It was incredibly tempting.

Dot bit her lip. She was torn and felt bad for being so. She didn't like seeing her brother sick and wanted him to rest and get better. But she really wanted to read more of the journal. Reading it would more than likely be postponed till Wakko felt well enough to read it with them. She knew how much he wanted to read it too.

It was starting to get really exciting. Dot smiled wistfully and closed her eyes. Their mother meeting their father, a young queen forced to be married to an evil duke while falling in love with a handsome knight. It was the stuff romantic fairy tales were made of. She sighed contently as she let her mind warp the story to her own liking.

Dot opened an eye and looked over at her oldest brother, petting back Wakko's ears and sitting with him as the middle child drifted off to sleep.

She thought about the bed time story Yakko had made up for her years ago when they were still in the orphanage. It had been a night she couldn't fall asleep due to her relentless cough. Of course after she heard it once she insisted on hearing it nearly every night after that.

For awhile when she was really young, Dot had believed the bed time story her exhausted brother had spontaneously concocted for her was real. But with age came wisdom and the realization that Yakko was just really good at storytelling and that there was simply no way the three of them ever belonged to a life of privilege.

Of course that didn't stop the small part of her from wishing it was true.

When they had discovered they were royalty, Dot was more than ecstatic, absolutely convinced that her brother had been right all along, even though Yakko claimed he just couldn't remember their past and made the story up to appease her. But now, reading the journal, it seemed the oldest wasn't so far off after all.

Her tail swished back and forth as she thought and stared at the journal. William was their father, no doubt. There would be no surprise ending about that. But still…

…for the three of them the real story lay in the details. And Dot craved that story.

She giggled at the memory of when they read about their mother being betrothed to Salazar. The three had paused to indulge themselves in a long, drawn out and disgusted 'ewwwwwwwww!'

The siblings had shuddered at the mere thought. Who knew the former greedy king whom they had promptly banished from the kingdom shortly after their induction, was actually supposed to marry their mother at one point. Talk about nightmare fodder.

Dot sighed and rolled over onto her back, tucking her arms behind her head. There would be no reading tonight though, no more answered questions that they had all so longed for.

She opened her eyes when Yakko came up beside her bed. "C'mon kiddo, time for sleep."

She felt like protesting. But after looking up at the oldest, noticing the bags under his eyes and attributing them to the stress of their sibling being ill, Dot stopped herself from making a fuss and simply nodded. She allowed Yakko to tuck her in before he himself retreated to his own sanctuary of blankets and pillows. She watched him blow out the candle beside his bed and snuggle under the covers.

Try as she may though, sleep did not come for Dot. She listened to the breathing of her brothers; Yakko's steady and rhythmic, Wakko's choppy and wheezy. Her eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness and she found her gaze once again returning to Yakko's bag.

She didn't remember making up her mind or even slipping out of bed. But there she was, tip toeing down the Inn stairs, hugging the journal to her chest as she stepped down into the main pub area.

The room was pretty empty and she recognized the few occupants at the bar and tables as their guards and drivers. They didn't give the small royal in the powder pink night gown more than a second glance. A few tipped their helmets to her in respect before returning to what they were doing.

Dot smiled. She loved being a princess. No one questioned her.

She moved across the room to the fireplace, settling herself down on the furred rug in front of it. Folding her legs into an Indian style sit, she cradled the journal between them. Dot flipped through the pages to the last entry her and her brothers read.

She stared down at the neat and tidy script, the glow of the crackling fire reflecting in her dark unblinking eyes. The light chatter around the bar, the clinking of mugs and silver ware, the heavy wind against the Inn walls; all of it was washed away as Dot lost herself in the journal.

_I can, in all honesty, say that I do not know what love is. Nor am I sure I ever knew what it could be. Does it happen automatically? Does it happen over time? The only examples of the act I can really recall are the ones my mother read to me when I was very young. The princess and the prince falling madly in love with one another after just one glance. True love's kiss breaking a horrible spell put on an innocent maiden. Love conquering all and accounts such as that._

_But other than the pages of fairy tales I have not witnessed this love they preach so much about. My mother and father certainly did not demonstrate the kind of devotion those books described, nor did any other couple I was exposed to during my childhood. I have never met my sister's husband and I often wonder if Bethany loves him. Her letters more so describe his wealth and ability to provide for her instead of the weak in the knees feeling the books talk about._

_Of course I felt love from my family, but I'm sure it's not the same kind of love. Maximus had said he never loved anything more than in a platonic manner. For a long while I wondered if love could even exist outside the books on my shelf._

_But recently I have started to question if perhaps I have unknowingly stumbled upon the feelings I once thought could only be written or read._

_  
_XXX

Adela sighed as she cinched the ribbon together at the seams of her journal, placing her hands on the surface when she was finished. Her mind had been many places in the last week, places she was unfamiliar with and confused about. She looked to Marcus on the opposite side of the carriage, slumped against the cushion and dozing quietly.

Adela looked out the window at the beautiful country side. The day was gorgeous. No reason to spend it inside the musty old coach.

She craned her neck slightly, William's speckled stallion coming into view.

No… no reason at all to waste such a beautiful day.

Adela leaned out the window slightly, catching the eye of the driver immediately. He smiled to her knowingly and slowed the carriage down as she pulled herself back inside.

The slow of the main carriage brought the rest of the caravan to stop. During the last week this kind of quick halt had become expected to everyone in the party. Especially to the Captain, who grinned and turned his mount around, trotting up to the young queen as she stepped down from the coach.

William exchanged a smile with Adela. "Feeling cramped again, your majesty?"

"It's easier to enjoy the scenery from out here," Adela smirked, holding her hand out to him. He wrapped his gloved hand around her small black one and easily hoisted her up into the saddle in front of him.

She hid her blush as he offered her the reins and rested his hands on her hips instead. She was getting better at suppressing them, but Adela could not deny the fact that the knight was picking up on her subtle emotions. She could almost swear he was even starting to encourage them.

"Well far be it from me to deny you a better view," William chuckled. "Besides, were you inside I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company."

Adela's heart raced. There he went again, playing with her mind. Did he mean that? He enjoyed her company? Or was he being polite? He was not the easiest person to read. She had tried during the last few days of talking with him, but she was always so distracted with the way his styled black whiskers accented the perfect shape of his white masked face and-

Adela was startled out of her thoughts as the caravan started moving once again. Adela tightened her grip on the reins, trying to situate herself sideways in the saddle. William's light hold on her hips stiffened a little more and he leaned over her shoulder.

"You're tense, m'lady. Did you sleep well last night?"

Adela melted at the sound of his thick accent drifting through her ears, but shook herself free of the feeling to answer his question. "Just a little apprehensive I suppose. About Tic Tockia."

It was the truth after all and he was so easy to talk to. He seemed genuinely interested and had proved to be a wonderful listener, always encouraging her to speak whatever was on her mind. She couldn't help but spill her thoughts to him.

Well, at least the thoughts not concerning him.

William nodded and sat up in the saddle. "Then we shall get your mind off such thoughts," he spoke as he gently took the reins from her and coaxed the horse into a fast trot. The change of pace had Adela slipping her arms around the leather armor plackart surrounding William's mid section, holding on as the horse sped up.

William nodded to another guard at the head of the caravan, before giving the reins a light flick, moving the horse into a gallop, bolting ahead of the party a little ways. Adela tightened her grip on him, watching the landscape fly by them and reaching up to push her long hair out of her eyes so she could see more of it.

William smiled down at her, before pushing the horse ahead faster until she was smiling and enjoying the ride as well. She was reminded of riding in the gardens around Glenadale with her siblings. They would race through the hedges and spend hours on horseback. It was an easy way to forget you were royalty.

William slowed the horse into a light trot and then a steady walk, looking to the queen for her reaction. Adela giggled and sat up on the saddle.

"That was wonderful," she commented, breathing a contented sigh.

"It is amazing what a little speed can do for one's disposition, is it not, your majesty?" William tugged back on the reins, bringing the horse to a halt.

"I miss riding that fast," Adela said as William dismounted the horse and helped her down as well. She stretched a bit and brushed down the front of her emerald green gown as she started walking down the path. She enjoyed the feeling of the smooth sandy dirt against her bare paw pads. It was as if he read her mind. Walking was exactly what she needed.

He followed beside her, holding the bridal of the horse as he watched the young queen enjoy stretching her muscles. Observing Adela's rapidly changing emotions throughout the last few days, he found that running ahead of the coach had become a sure fire way to put her in a better mood. It was as if the coach held all her worries. Remove it from the equation and she could breathe easier and open up.

And open up, she did. Adela found her mood shifting when it was just the two of them ahead on the path. It was exhilarating being away from so many eyes, not feeling as if they were all watching and judging her. She could hum out loud and no one would stare. In fact when she had first started doing so, William only encouraged her to do it louder and more often. She let a small melody bubble up from her throat and he watched her.

"A new tune today, m'lady?" he smiled.

Adela nodded mid hum, enjoying the vibration of her vocal cords and the slight tickle it sent up the back of her neck and to her nose. Music had been an important part of her young life. Her mother insisted that all of her children know how to use their voices properly. Singing and music in general calmed Adela down.

She hadn't realized how long it had been since she allowed herself the pleasure of song until the first time four days ago when William ran them ahead of the caravan. Away from the eyes, away from the stress, she found the music came so much easier.

She glanced at the tall knight out of the corner of her eye. How did he know how to relax her so? The fact that he did, only made her want to be near him more. It was difficult to know that no matter how far they ran ahead though, they would have to return to the carriage and it would cease to be just him and her.

Adela looked up at the dark clouds in the distance ahead of them and sighed, ears folding back. If it rained she would have to return to the carriage. Her eyes fixed on the grey cumulous, dark in the center, filled with moisture and mocking her from their spot up in the sky.

William looked back at her, his smiled fading at the sight of her now melancholy look. How fast the young woman's emotions could alter. "Is the good feeling already gone?"

Adela sighed and hung her head a bit. "I hear he's… difficult."

William bit his lip and turned his gaze back to the path ahead of them, leading inevitably to Tic Tockia. "Perhaps it is just gossip…"

"You would be surprised how much truth there is to gossip," Adela sighed, folding her arms. "Maximus himself feared what the Duke would do to Warnerstock. I wish my mind would stop trying to imagine the future. It has a nasty habit of predicting the worst."

William smirked, "Fire and brim stone, my queen?"

Adela scowled at him, tightening her fists. "It's not funny!"

William laughed at her immature pout. "If you ask me, he has much more to worry about than you do."

Adela started at the comment. She huffed indignantly. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"That her majesty can be quite intimidating with her temper tantrums."

William's smirked stayed firm and this only proved to fluster Adela more, her tail puffing slightly. "I am not having a temper tantrum!"

William rolled his eyes, still grinning, "Of course you're not, your grace."

Adela stomped her foot, "Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you…"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not."

"You are!" Adela shoved his arm. William chuckled and nudged her back with his shoulder.

"Don't push me," he laughed.

"I'll push you whenever I please!" Adela reached over to shove him in the chest. He barely moved, but grinned, making a motion to lightly shove her back. She jumped out of the way though, avoiding his shove. Suddenly smirking she stuck out her tongue at his failed attempt.

This only provoked him further and he let go of the horse's bridal to lunge after her. She squealed and ran off the road into the meadow, William giving chase.

The horse watched as the two dashed off before leaning down to sample the greens at the side of the road.

After running a good distance into the meadow, Adela slowed to a stop to catch her breath, the combination of laughing and running making the act difficult. With a contented sigh the queen allowed herself to collapse, the billowy long grass and wild flowers cushioning her landing.

She stared up at the sky, still a clear cerulean color with the gray storm just out of her sight. Her smile faded a bit and she closed her eyes, listening to the intensifying breeze whip through the meadow.

Her ears perked as William caught up and stood beside her, leaning over and breathing heavy.

"Didn't know you could run that fast, your highness," William laughed.

Adela opened her eyes, but kept them on the sky, watching the daisies float above her. From her point of view the breeze made them look as if they were growing out of the sky.

"Call me Adela…"

William looked down at her, caught off guard from her sudden vocalization. "Huh?"

Adela stared unblinking up at the moving clouds. "Call me Adela," she repeated.

William stared down at her for a minute before letting out a slight snort. "I can't call you Adela…"

This prompted her to sit up slightly on her elbows, looking over at him with a confused smirk. "Why not?"

"Because you're the queen!" William laughed at her, somewhat flustered that she'd even ask such questions.

"So?"

"So, it isn't proper to call you by your name!"

It was Adela's turn to laugh. "Oh, so why don't we just change my name to 'your highness'! Ugh, I hate that term. It sounds more insulting if you ask me, like I sat in something."

This made William snicker. Adela smiled casually and picked a daisy. "I don't care about what is proper or what is not. I don't want you to call me 'my queen' or 'your grace'. Call me Adela."

William smirked and stood up straight, folding his arms. "No."

Adela sat up all the way, folding her own arms. "What do you mean 'no'? I'm the queen, you have to do what I say!"

"Oh so I can't call you 'your highness', but you can use the 'I'm queen, you have to do it' line?"

This had Adela laughing at her own hypocrisy. "Why are you so difficult?"

"I'm not difficult!"

"Call me Adela!"

"No!"

The petty argument could barely be made out amongst their constant laughter.

"You're not my servant; you don't have to be so proper!" Adela's laughter finally calmed down and she held out her hand to him. "Help me up…"

William smirked and made no move to take her hand. "I thought I wasn't your servant? Get up yourself."

"William!" Adela giggled, flailing her hand at him as he intentionally avoided it.

William rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What, cause you're the queen I have to help you off the ground?"

"Yes!" Adela laughed loudly and reached over to bat at his tail.

The two ceased their laughter at the sound of the approaching coaches. Sensing it was time to return to the caravan and turn off herself and turn on the queen, Adela grew silent.

William's smile faded as he watched the light in her eye diminish. He gently reached down and helped her to her paws.

She brushed the grass and flower petals off her gown and started trekking back through the meadow to the road. The knight followed behind her. The carriages were stopping next to Williams' horse who looked up from its grazing.

Halfway back to the path, William nudged Adela's arm playfully. She smirked and nudged him back.

"Don't push me."

"I'm not pushing you."

"You pushed me!"

"Did not…"

"William!"

Back inside the main carriage Marcus casually leaned out the window and watched the queen and knight walk back through the meadow. He smiled at their laughter.

"Have a nice run Adela?" Marcus asked as she separated from William and approached the carriage. The driver opened the door for her and helped her up.

"I'm glad I got out before the rain started," she smiled at her advisor and sat down across from him, pointing out the darkening sky.

"Indeed," Marcus glanced back out, watching the Captain retrieve his horse, praising it for remaining in sight. He looked back at Adela as she dug around inside her pack for the crimson red journal.

Adela sigh inwardly as her quill moved across the parchment, a wide smile on her features as she finished the previous entry she had been working on.

_I think about Maximus and his words. So many times he said love had made itself clear to him and he foolishly ignored it. I wonder if now love is revealing itself to me and I am questioning its existence._

_I cannot deny that I spend my nights lying awake and thinking about him. My days are spent observing him and day dreaming about what it would be like if he and I were the characters in my childhood novels. When our eyes meet, when his words are directed towards me, when his hand brushes against my own. It is times such as those that I find breathing difficult._

_And so I fear the inevitable has already happened._

XXX

Yakko looked down at his little sister, curled up on her side, nestled deep into the furred carpet she had fallen asleep on. The warm glow of the fire made a perfect blanket, the orange colors bouncing off of her black fur and bathing her body in the soft light. The red journal lay open before her, small gloved hand still resting on the pages.

Yakko smirked and shook his head, reaching down and closing the book, tucking it under his arm before scooping Dot up. She instinctively nuzzled against his shoulder in her sleep as he carried her back up the stairs and into their room.

Yakko nearly had a heart attack when he had awoken in the middle of the night to find his sibling missing from her bed. But upon running downstairs to alert the guards still mingling quietly around the bar of the emergency, they simply smiled at him and pointed out the sleeping princess in front of the fire. Yakko allowed his heart beat to return to normal and walked over to find her in her current state.

He should have known she'd sneak off with their mother's journal. He didn't blame her, but he was still a little miffed that she'd given him such a scare. Both she and Wakko had a habit of messing with his nerves, which were indeed not made out of steel.

Yakko tucked her into bed, pulling the comforter around her and watching as she clutched the ends of the pillow in her hand. He couldn't help but smirk at the sound of her quiet breathing and the little smile across her maw. He reached down to pet the tufts of fur on the side of her head, already forgetting why he was even displeased with her.

He never stayed mad at either of them for long.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Been a long while since I updated and my apologies, but school, work, family and friends come before fanfic writing. Do not fear though, the story is still very much alive. I haven't given up hope on it yet.

Mad props go out to my beta readers; the amazing _DancesWithCorpses, _who took the time to proof this chapter, _The Middle Warner Sibling, _who's always willing to read for content, while the wonderful _BlushBunnyC3_ indulges herself in holy matrimony.

Many thanks to my readers and especially my reviewers for taking the time to write their comments. Good or bad, all my reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 7: Vivid Images

He hated being sick. He hated the constant sniffling. He hated the sore throat. He hated not being tired but made to stay inside anyway.

Wakko sighed and slumped against the carriage cushion, glancing out the window. It was bright and sunny, light spilling into the darkened coach interior through the window. He could hear his siblings laughing and running around alongside the carriage and enjoying the perfect weather.

It was so unfair that he had to stay inside. That he couldn't run around too. Yakko's orders. True, he didn't blame his older brother for making him sit and stay. He knew he'd just start a coughing fit if he did and he'd regret it during the night, but that didn't stop him from wanting to join them outside.

He also didn't blame his siblings for leaving the carriage either. It was beautiful outside and he doubted they would want to catch his cold anyway. But still… he wished he at least had someone to talk to.

Wakko sighed and flopped down to lay across the seat, feeling sorry for himself and his lost play time. Stupid cold. Stupid boring carriage. He would surely die of having nothing to do.

That was when his eyes fell on Yakko's bag, tucked slightly under the seat. He stared at the leather flap. Maybe he wouldn't be so bored after all.

The middle sibling sat up and leaned a bit to the side, looking out the window. Yakko and Dot were a few yards ahead of the second coach, playing tag. Apparently they had also conned a few of the guards into playing with them. Or more than likely, annoyed them into submission.

Satisfied that they were thoroughly distracted, Wakko reached for Yakko's pack. He pulled it closer and rifled around inside for the red journal. The guilt of going through his brother's belongings was in the back of his mind, but his empathy towards his own current pathetic state, sick and alone, made him dig deeper in the sack. If his siblings didn't want him reading further into the journal without them, they would have stayed inside the carriage and basked in his misery.

Conceited, yes. But his boredom didn't care.

He smiled when his gloved hand came in contact with the smooth surface of the journal, but his ears perked when it also brushed against another leather fold beside it.

Wakko cocked his head to the side as he pulled out the separate collection of papers, their appearance just as old and worn as their mother's journal. These papers weren't held together in a neat book though; instead they were all separate pieces of parchment tied together by twine. The stack was as thick, or possibly a little thicker, than the journal.

The whole arrangement intrigued the middle sibling, gingerly picking at the knot holding the folded papers together. He carefully riffled through them, unfolding a few and finding dates written in the corners and script sweeping down the entire lengths of the pages.

Letters.

Wakko's eyes lit up as he scanned the content of the letters. The handwriting was much different than their mother's neat and flowing text. This manuscript was much more angled and hard edged. Reading a few lines into the text, the Warner quickly discovered they were the words of his father.

Wakko slowly lowered the letters to his lap as he stared off into some unknown plain of existence that he was often known for visiting. The middle Warner rarely thought as deeply as his other siblings, never seeing the need to over analyze things, but suddenly he found himself trying his hardest to dive into the very depths of his mind. Or more specifically… his memory.

Ever since the three of them started reading their mother's journal, Wakko found himself trying to remember their parents. He was frustrated that the only images he could dig up though were the ones of the portraits hanging in the castle. It upset him that the only memories of his parents were locked away from him, guarded by painted faces on a canvas.

He had voiced this concern to his siblings and they too felt his pain. Dot would constantly ask why they weren't able to remember them, and Yakko would respond that they were just too young at the time. Age takes its toll on a memory and infancy was the first to be forgotten.

Wakko often wondered if Yakko remembered more than he let on, but after approaching the oldest with the question, the answer was clear.

Yakko was just as upset that he couldn't remember either.

He described the feeling as "having a song stuck in your head, but you can't remember the lyrics, just the melody. You known them, you know they're there. But they're stuck, right on the tip of your tongue, like you could spill them out at any moment, but they just... won't… come."

Wakko didn't follow what his brother was saying completely. He rarely understood Yakko's ramblings. But in a sense he kind of got the idea.

…at least Yakko had a melody though. He didn't even have that.

Only the painted portraits.

Wakko shook himself from his thoughts, accepting for the moment that the only image of his father he could muster was bathed in acrylics. He returned his attention to the letters in his hand.

_Dear Father,_

_Most likely the fourth installment of letters that will not make it to you. And though my satchel is filled with notes regarding the going ons in my life I had once wanted to share with you, still something keeps me from sending them. Why I even write them, I know not, but write them I do, if for no other reason than to jot my thoughts down, somehow making them more real than they are in my mind._

_As we approach our third week of travel to the lordship of TicTockia, I continue to offer my company to the distressed queen. But what was once just unease that traveling with a hormonal teenage girl would prove to me nightmarish, I now find myself truly concerned with her._

_Her Highness has her worries_ _about the duke, and though I try my best to calm her, I cannot deny that her fears are justified towards the man. Everyone knows his background, his reputation. It bothers me to think such a fine example of a queen, who has all the potential to run a monarch as successful as the former king, God rest his soul, is getting mixed up in tainted matters. To think such innocence will be lost to the vile nature of that duke. _

_I cannot imagine being in her position, yet I find myself caring more than I probably should. I already worry I have over-stepped my boundaries concerning my relationship with her. But try as I may to put the proper distance between us, some unknown force always seems to be able to close the gap. _

XXX

William tucked the parchment back into his saddle bag, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone had been looking. Sure enough someone was; the blonde haired knight unloading the carriage a few yards away was smirking him, shaking his head in mock disapproval. William rolled his eyes and approached him, helping him take down the supplies.

"Love letters to your father, William?"

"Hush Daniel," the captain snapped, but chided himself mentally, not having meant to sound as harsh as he had. The human was a good friend of his, both having been a part of the royal guard since his arrival at the Warnerstock kingdom. They had grown up in Anvilania together, both trained under his father, but William had taken his role as a knight in a slightly more serious tone. Which was no wonder why he had made Captain. "My letters contain valuable notary regarding-"

"Bullshit," Daniel chuckled and lightly jabbed his friend's arm. "Come off it, you won't send this one either."

While Daniel was laid back, taking life with a grain of salt, William was a well known 'fret'. The two made a perfect contrasting pair. William sighed and hoisted a small leather chest up onto his shoulder. "Not like it really matters either way," he shrugged.

After his transfer to the Warnerstock kingdom as their newly appointed captain, William had wanted nothing more than to prove his worth to his father. He wrote him often, exchanging detailed letters, but after awhile his father's letters became increasingly short, and few and far between. Then they had just stopped coming all together.

Confused and rather disappointed in himself, assuming he was not worth his father's time, William stopped trying. But as much as he wanted to move away from the need to please, he could not stop writing.

Daniel softened at his friend's melancholy expression, no stranger to the Captain's issues. He was slightly amused with how William thought of himself as a well of mystery. But Daniel was more familiar with the best friend that wore his heart on his sleeve. William was no well, rather a puddle… a very shallow, quickly evaporating, puddle.

"Forget it Will, be through with him. Be through with all of it." Daniel waved him off. He would give his friend hell normally, joking and laughing things off in his nature, but he also didn't like seeing William upset over the matter.

William shook his head. "It's not that easy…"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Is it an ego stroking you're looking for? I'm good at those, you know… I specialize in asspats."

William smirked at him. "The fact that you're proud or that title concerns me."

Daniel cleared his throat, waving his arm out in front of him. "Oh Warnerstock has never seen such a Captain! Our fearless leader that is William Warner! A capable, devoted, experienced-"

"See the 'ass' part is starting to shine through…"

"-over dramatic, emotional, egocentric-"

"Shut up Daniel!"

"-handsome, single bachelor that enjoys long walks in the courtyard by moonlight!" Daniel laughed loudly as he dodged a swing of William's fist. "Is that how you impress the ladies, good sir?" Pitching his voice slightly, Daniel continued his pestering. "Oh William! Your tomato of a nose is such a turn on! Anything else you can do with that tail?"

William growled and dropped the trunk, lunging at his laughing friend. Daniel jumped back out of reach. "Temper, temper, Will! You keep that up and I doubt the queen will be so quick to share the saddle with you again."

William faltered in his mock attack. His reaction only made Daniel grin. "And the truth shows itself…"

William glared at him as he picked the chest back up. "She just… gets cramped in the wagon."

Daniel nodded, waving his hand. "Right, right… cramped. Riding a giant, strong, well bred animal has nothing to do with it." Daniel quickly dodged another fist aimed at him, laughing as he did so. "I meant your horse!"

William muttered to himself, lip curled up slightly to show off his canines. His left ear twitched. "She's going through a lot. She's just-"

"Scared shitless. Who wouldn't be?" Daniel shrugged, setting the sack down in front of the Inn steps. "I didn't say I blamed her."

William raised an eyebrow at him as he set the chest down next to the sack. "Blame her for what?"

Daniel grinned. "Well gosh Will, you're no king, but anyone's gotta be more appealing than Salazar."

William balked. "What do you--- hey!"

Daniel laughed, shoving William's arm. "Aww you're like her knight in shining armor!"

William growled in frustration. "We JUST talk!"

"-for now."

"Will you-" William made another grab at his friend's neck, but stopped quickly. Standing upright, he and Daniel stood respectively as Marcus and the queen approached them. Marcus nodded at the two knights as he passed.

William caught the young monarch's eye though, feeling himself flush slightly under his fur when she smiled fondly at him, shoulders perked up in a giddy motion. He bowed his head when she waved over her shoulder at him, but couldn't look away as she and her advisor disappeared into the Inn.

Daniel shook him from his stare. He glanced back at his friend, trying and failing to hide his embarrassment.

Pitching his voice again, Daniel threw his arms around William. "Oh Captain, my captain!"

William roughly shoved him off as the two headed back to finish unloading the carriage. Daniel continued to snicker until William's fist finally connected with his shoulder, making the blonde silence his torments and rub his new bruise.

-

William ran a gloved hand through his ears as he stepped down the stair case of the Inn. After a few long days of travel with no rest, the only thing he wanted to do was settle down with a pint. But as he approached the bar, his knights already gathered around and conversing with one another, he heard his name being called from the sitting area near the fire. He looked over to Marcus, who adjusted his bifocals to read the book he had resting in his lap. He gestured the Captain over and William obeyed. "Yes sir?" William asked, bowing as he did so.

"Adela went out back…" Marcus said nonchalantly and William wondered how he could be so calm. He glanced at the windows at the front of the Inn. It had been pouring rain for well over an hour.

"Sir, it's-"

"I know," Marcus nodded, turning a page in his book.

William raised a confused eyebrow, but understood the man's unspoken request. He nodded and bowed to the man again before heading to the Inn's back exit. His drink would have to wait apparently.

Passing the service quarters, kitchen, and bath house, William saw the Dutch style door at the end of the hall. The top half of the door was open, rain drops splashing against the sill. Stepping up to look out, William watched as the completely drenched queen stood out in the rain. No… not standing…

…spinning.

She was out in the middle of the spice garden, amongst the Rose Mary and Wolf's Bane, arms outstretched as far as they would go. Spinning. She hummed loudly over the weather, her voice nearly drowned out from the water dripping down off the roof and into the rain barrels.

William leaned against the door frame, just watching her and shaking his head in amusement. She was insane. She had to be. Who in their right mind would go out into a storm and… spin!

And yet… he found himself entranced as he watched her. The bottom of her gown was ruined, splattered mud dotting the cloth. Her usually wavy black hair had straightened out from the weight of the water. And despite it all she looked utterly content to just dance to her own melody as the sky dumped ungodly amounts of water down on her.

Such a strange girl this new queen was. More than once he had raised an eyebrow to her during their conversations. Just the way she thought and talked about things. Her sarcastic responses towards anything she found to be less than up to her standards, which in themselves were odd. The queen was intelligent, he wouldn't deny that, but just so… eccentric.

He found he liked that about her.

He shook himself out of those thoughts. He should not, and would not be having thoughts like that about her. But still, as he watched her twirl about in the warm spring rain, he couldn't help himself.

She was beautiful; he wouldn't even try to refuse himself that notion. But he wondered if it was just because she was of the same breed as he. Did he only see beauty in her because it had been so long since he had seen another like him? Warnerstock was densely populated with humans, only a few anthronians here and there. It wasn't as if they were discriminated against, he could only count the times on one hand that he had dealt with that kind of behavior in his entire life time. No, it was more so the anthronian race that felt they needed to stick to their own clans.

And it wasn't like he hadn't been attracted to human girls before. There had been a few he was more than happy to take a second glance at.

But because of her breeding or not… he couldn't help but admire the queen, and he supposed he wouldn't deny himself of that one guilty pleasure.

He hated the thought of what she might become once married to the duke. He had met the duke a few times when King Maximus had done business with the neighboring lordship. Not too much older than himself, Lord Salazar was pushy, abrasive, and all around unpleasant to be around. He doubted anyone had ever taught the man manners or at least tact. It was as if the entire world was just a speck compared to him. William wrinkled his nose and whiskers at the thought of the man.

He'd ruin her.

He was brought out of his thoughts of the inevitable doom of his kingdom and their queen by a sharp yell over the rain.

"Hey!"

William looked up to see her looking at him, her twirling stopped but a breathless grin still smeared across her dripping face fur. William opened the bottom section of the door, but refused to step out.

"Hey yourself! Your Highness, you're soaked!"

"What did I say about calling me that?" she folded her arms.

William rolled his eyes. "Have you no sense to come in out of the rain?"

"I like the rain!" She twirled once as if to prove her point. "Call me Adela!"

"You're mad, come inside!" William raised his voice to be heard over a clap of thunder. Adela stuck her tongue out at him. "Your majesty!"

"Adela!" She shouted back, returning to her spinning. "I'm not the queen out here!"

"Yes you are! You're the queen wherever you go!"

"I don't want to be, not right now," She shrugged, picking a piece of dripping wet Wolf's Bane and holding it to her red nose.

William sighed; his ears folding back slightly as he watched her face melt from content to troubled. He hadn't meant to pull her from her happy place. "Adela, c'mon…"

Adela lifted her head immediately, her wide smile returning at the sound of him saying her name. He mentally kicked himself for falling into her trap. "Come on inside!"

"No, you come outside!" She laughed.

William folded his own arms defiantly. "I'm not going out there."

Adela shrugged, a sly smirk adorning her features. "Fine, suit yourself," she said, turning to skip out towards the tree line just beyond the garden.

William started slightly, watching her head into the lush forest. "Wait! Adela!" Groaning at the thought of getting wet, never having liked the feeling of drenched fur; William hesitated just slightly before darting off into the rain after her.

Cringing at the feeling of the rain water slipping through his fur and down the back of his neck into his tunic, William squinted to try and make out the queen through the dark tree line. His heart beat increased. Great… she had to be black and wearing dark green. Figures.

Slowing down to a stop to scan the area William cursed under his breath. No sight of her. How was he going to tell the royal advisor that he had lost their monarch? How would he even explain that? "She was dancing in the rain and ran away!" Goodness, that sure sounded logical and sane.

He jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, whirling around to see a very amused and giggling Adela. He glowered at her, his hands on his hips. She mocked his pose with a serious pout, but couldn't hold it very long before bursting into hysterics. He rolled his eyes.

"You called me Adela," she grinned with a haughty pose.

"Are you always this annoying?" He asked, arms folded.

She smirked and leaned up to him on her tip toes, her nose almost touching his. "Only to the people I like."

William felt a lump form in his throat, but kept his eyes narrowed at her. "Lucky me."

She was toying with him, he was sure of it. But a part of him was drinking it up as fast as she could pour it on. He felt himself tense as she dramatically threw her arms around his shoulders, leaning against him. He instinctively placed his hands on her waist to keep her upright.

"You like it when I'm weird, don't you?" She asked with a wry grin. "You think I'm funny…"

"I think you're weird," her countered. She smirked as if she enjoyed that answer.

"My father called me weird. I prefer unique. Do you think I'm unique, William?"

He nodded absentmindedly, barely having heard her. His eyes examined the way the rain plastered strands of her ebony hair against her stark white face. His mind screamed for him to stop staring, but he wouldn't listen.

Adela tilted her head slightly, her eye lids half closed as she watched him watch her. Her grin disappeared, a more dream like look replacing it.

William's eyes didn't leave hers as he spoke. "It's raining," he stated the obvious.

"I know," she responded.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain. It's not very proper."

"I know."

He knew she knew. He knew she could care less about acting proper. If she did she wouldn't be… holding him like this. He knew this was also probably the last time she'd ever get to play out in the rain again. Maybe even the last time she'd sing out loud and just… spin.

Why would he want to stop her from doing that?

He realized his nose was touching hers now and warning bells were going off in his mind. Why was it so hard to let go of her? It wasn't even really her doing this, or so he figured. She was about to be married off to a monster. Daniel had been right; anyone was more appealing than Salazar. She was just taking out her final moments of freedom on him. He was being used.

But he also really didn't care.

"You're easy to talk to," she said, droplets of rain splashing against her cheeks. "… Why do you listen to me so much if you think I'm annoying?"

"You're not annoying when we talk," he whispered loud enough for her to hear clearly. "You're annoying when you're stubborn." His grin told her he wasn't serious though. Without even thinking, more words spilled from him. "I like… listening to you."

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before her sly smirk returned, eyelids still half closed as she studied him for a few moments longer.

"Kiss me…"

The statement was so blunt, so sudden, he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. If she had really said it or his mind had projected her saying it. He simply stared back at her.

Her grin intensified, her voice soft as she repeated herself. "Kiss m-"

He cut her off, his lips against hers, swallowing the rest of her sentence. It was so brief, so impulsive; it barely registered between both of them.

He hadn't even realized he had done as she had asked until he was pulling away from her. He looked into her wide eyes, her mouth still agape as she stared back up at him. What he had done hit him so rapidly he stumbled back from her.

He blinked a few times, bringing himself out of his haze as he ran his hand through his ears. He looked back over at Adela, who was blinking herself back into reality as well. He tried to speak, to stammer out some kind of apology. But before he could she turned and walked back through the puddles towards the Inn.

He watched her disappear back through the open door. His ears drooped and he stood there, the rain drops feeling like bullets against his body.

What had he just done?

XXX

Wakko looked up from the letters as he heard his siblings running towards the carriage, laughing and taunting one another. He quickly refolded the note he had been reading, stuffing them back into Yakko's bag, but being careful not to bend any of the fragile parchment slips.

Dot opened the carriage door first, a wide smile on her face as she climbed up inside. Wakko could detect the wheeze in her breathing she normally had after running or climbing stairs. She'd had that for awhile now. Ever since she had gotten sick.

He sat up as Yakko came in behind her, also out of breath, but still smiling. He plopped down next to his brother, sitting for a moment to recover before bringing his hand up instinctively to Wakko's forehead. "How ya feelin' bro?"

Wakko shrugged, but responded with a cough. "Alright, I guess."

"You're getting better then?" Dot sprawled out on the seat across from them, her head resting on her hands and a concerned look aimed at her brother. She knew exactly how unfun being sick was.

"Hope so," Yakko said, still feeling Wakko's forehead and neck. "Medicine's probably kicking in," he yawned, tired from their outdoor play.

The three lurched just slightly as the wagon started moving again. Wakko leaned against his older brother as Yakko put his arm around his shoulders. Dot was already starting to doze on the seat across from them, also worn out from their play time.

Wakko's eyes fell towards his brother's pack again. He closed his eyes and nestled against a now napping Yakko's shoulder, coughing into his gloved fist a bit. The words of his father were still running through his head. Finally, images that were bright and vivid, brought to life through the power of his handwriting. Something he could cling to. Something he could identify with when staring up at the painted faces of their parents.


End file.
